


It's Been A Long Day

by StarktheSnark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loki is an ass, Loophole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Secret Crush, Stark Tower, Temporary Character Death, implied/referenced past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarktheSnark/pseuds/StarktheSnark
Summary: Steve Rogers normally has control. He has to as the leader of a team of superhumans and a god. But what happens when he loses control? What happens to him when he has a long day that happens again and again and again? There's a breaking point that will inevitably happen, and Steve has nothing left to do except go to Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Times, Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836897) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret), [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



Steve’s daily alarm went off and he lazily pulled the blankets off his torso. It blinked _6:30am_ – it was seldom anything different. Steve kept the same routine everyday unless plans were made, or a mission popped up and demanded his presence.  
  
He snapped his fingers to stop the beeping – it was a fancy alarm clock (to Steve) that was a moving-in gift from Tony – before he finally sat up and stretched. Steve glanced around the room, a precautionary measure he’s adapted over the years, before he got up and got ready for his morning run.  
  
The day was bright and cloudless, a welcomed change from the grey clouds that had been drifting over the city most of the week. Steve warmed up in his kitchen area of the apartment in Tony’s tower. He moved in about a year ago.  
  
At first Steve didn’t think it was a good idea for him to move into Tony’s tower. The two, well, they didn’t butt heads very well. Though Tony had offered all the other Avenger’s a place in the tower and he couldn’t very well exclude Steve.  
  
It’s been different ever since Steve started officially living there. It seemed as they didn’t butt heads as often, and it certainly helped with their missions with each other. One could say they even became friends in the past year.  
  
Steve grabbed a water bottle and filled it up before he set off out his apartment – side-stepping a newspaper that was always set there sometime in the early morning - and towards the stairs. Normally no one else was up this early. If they were, it was because of missions or Tony didn’t sleep and instead stayed up all night tinkering in that workshop of his.  
  
That happened pretty often, and it was getting worse lately. That usually was accommodated with something Tony was stressing about, but no one could think of exactly what. Every now and then Steve was able to convince Tony to go to bed, and apparently became known for it since the others would often ask Steve to check on Tony.  
  
Speaking of that, Steve might want to check in before he goes out. “JARVIS, is Tony in his suite?” He called out towards the ceiling as he opened the stairwell door.  
  
“Yes, sir. Surprisingly, he’s been in there all night. The first time in weeks, sir,” He responded in his formal tone. Anyone can hear the utter surprise in the tone, and Steve couldn’t help the way his lips curved up in a smile.  
  
He was relieved though that Tony got himself to bed last night, and it made it easier for Steve to relax himself as he went on his run.  
  
Steve started with a walk before he lightly jogged down the sidewalk to where he runs in the morning. Once there he took a sip of his water to hydrate himself before he took off in a full run around Central Park.  
  
After a few laps around, he saw Sam up head of him for his own morning run. Steve couldn’t help the smug look he felt on his face before he composed himself. Once – for that fraction of a second – on Sam’s side, Steve called out, “On your left.”  
  
Sam shot Steve a glare, but the tugs of a smile on his lips overcame the heated look. This, without a doubt, carried on until they both stopped by a tree. Sam was holding his side as he sat at the base of the trunk, yet Steve stood above with just small little pants coming from him.  
  
Steve had made his run earlier, so he and Sam could finish around the same time. Luckily, he didn’t mind waking up the little bit earlier.  
  
“You know, you could at least act like you’re out of shape like me,” Sam breathed out in pants as he sent Steve a half-joking half-not look.  
  
Steve let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not one to act. And I could be asking you to act more in shape like me,” He lightly jabbed back to his friend.  
  
Sam shook his head with his own breathy laugh before he used Steve’s helpful hand to haul himself up. “Mister Smart-Guy over here thinks he’s funny, huh?”  
  
“Think? I know I’m funny,” Steve countered with a chuckle before he handed his water bottle to Sam. “Here, you need it more than me. Accompanied with a shower but that water is for you to drink.”  
  
Sam snorted as he gratefully took the water. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Cap. Don’t forget tomorrow is Friday and it’s your turn to buy the smoothies.”  
  
Steve dismissed Sam with a little wave of his hand. “I know. Can’t forget things, remember?”  
  
-  
  
Once back at the tower, Steve made his way up to the common floor where he could take a break with some coffee before he headed down to the gym.  
  
He re-stretched his muscles as the coffee machine heated up before he poured himself a cup. Tony trudged his way out of the elevator with his sweatpants hung low on his hips and his hair a mess of curls and waves.  
  
Steve couldn’t help but take in Tony’s appearance as he sipped his coffee. Luckily the steam from the coffee could excuse the blush he felt on his cheeks. “Good morning, Tony,” Steve greeted warmly and with a smile. “Coffee?”  
  
Tony nodded and slumped down on a stool at the kitchen bar in front of Steve. There was a grumble of what Steve presumed to be a greeting of his own.  
  
Steve’s smile tugged a little wider as he watched Tony before he turned around, pouring Tony a cup of his own coffee. “J told me you actually went to bed last night,” Steve mused as he turned around and handed Tony the mug filled with steaming coffee.  
  
“Yep,” Tony finally spoke as he gladly took the hot mug in his hands. “One second I’m tinkering like the tinker I am, and the next I got so tired I couldn’t even focus on anything. I guess all the sleep caught up with me,” He chuckled tiredly before he took his first sip of coffee.  
  
A laugh rumbled out of Steve’s chest before he leaned on the counter, facing Tony with a grin. “If only someone could have warned you of that.”  
  
Tony shot Steve a look, but it was ineffective with the tiredness still on his face. It had more resemblance with a pouty kid, which Steve thought was adorable.  
  
Not that he’d ever mention that aloud.  
  
“Well, hey, at least I got the sleep either way.” Tony shrugged then picked up his mug to take a sip.  
  
Steve didn’t miss the edges of Tony’s lips turning up for his first smile of the day, hidden or not by the mug.  
  
“So,” Tony spoke as he pulled the mug away, his eyes piercing into Steve’s eyes with a faint twinkle as he woke up more. “How was that run of yours? Or should I say that goddamn marathon you torture yourself with.”  
  
Steve, with his elbows propped on the counter and mug held up in his hands, grinned up to Tony. It was certainly a change from grinning down at Tony. “It was nice. Since it was still early, the heat wasn’t a problem.”  
  
A snort sounded from Tony as he set his mug down on the countertop. “Nice, huh? That wouldn’t be the exact word I’d use, but you do you I guess.” A little smirk formed on Tony’s face as Steve let out a short laugh.  
  
“I don’t even want to know the word, or words, you would use for that.” There was a moment of silence as the two just looked at each other with smiles before Steve forced himself to look away.  
  
Things between Tony and him have felt…different lately. There wasn’t another way Steve could really put it. And he didn’t know what to think about it. Mostly he just ignored it, and it seemed Tony did too. At least that way it wasn’t awkward between them.  
  
Unless they got distracted gazing into each other’s eyes with a smile.  
  
That wasn’t awkward…  
  
Steve pushed himself away from the counter and turned around to put some bread in the toaster. “I’m guessing you’re going to go back down to your workshop today?”  
  
Tony leaned back against the back of the stool as he held his coffee cup close. “That’s the plan,” He replied with a nod to himself, thankful that Steve was faced away so Tony can take in Steve’s figure.  
  
There was a pause before the toast popped up, and Steve grabbed the butter from the fridge. “Anyone out on a mission today? I haven’t checked my phone yet today,” He spoke before he chuckled to himself. “I honestly can’t remember where I put it.”  
  
A warm hand brushed over Steve’s upper back and he couldn’t help but jump at the unexpected contact. He turned to Tony, who had a grin on his face and his hand rested on Steve’s back.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Tony exasperated with a laugh. “You lose that thing all too often for it to be a damn mistake.” He shook his head, almost affectionately – almost – before he stepped away from Steve. “And to answer your question, yes. Natasha and Clint went on a mission with Bruce for backup. So, you are stuck with me in this tower.”  
  
Steve laughed a bit as he buttered his toast. “It’s not my fault I’m not a fan of the damn thing. Technology isn’t my friend.” He purposefully dodged the conversation about the two having the tower practically to themselves.  
  
Tony stood in Steve’s space for a moment longer before he backed off to lean back against the counter. “Old people normally don’t get along with technology, so lucky for you, you aren’t the only one,” He stated teasingly with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
“ _Old_?” Steve couldn’t help the laugh that came from his chest as he put the butter up. “You do realize that when not counting how long I’ve been frozen, I’m roughly 30-years-old, right?” He turned around to look at Tony with an arched eyebrow, taking a bite of his toast.  
  
A dumbfounded expression settled on Tony’s face before it was quickly wiped away with a shrug of his shoulders. “I totally knew that, pft.”  
  
Steve shook his head with a smile before he finished off his coffee in one sip. “Well, I’m going down to the gym. You’re welcome to join.” He started to walk backwards to the door as he gave Tony his own teasing smirk, knowing Tony wasn’t one for a workout. Especially up to Captain America standards.  
  
“Uh yeah, hard pass on that,” Tony stated immediately with a light smile on his face as he watched Steve. “You go torture yourself without me.”  
  
Steve flashed Tony one last smile before he turned around as he took another bite of his toast. Even if Tony didn’t feel anything, and nothing would ever happen between them, Steve could manage his crush if they continued as best friends.  
  
-  
  
The toast was gone by the time Steve reached the gym, and he went straight to the locker room. He pulled on his hand wraps before he walked over to his punching bag.  
  
Even if Steve couldn’t manage on his own with the “just friends” situation going on between Tony and him, he could easily calm himself for a while by working out. Especially with the punching bags. They were bought in bulk ever since Steve moved into the tower.  
  
He let out a breath and rolled his shoulders before he positioned himself, throwing his first punch. Then another. And another.  
  
Steve focused all his energy and focus on the bag as he let out any pent-up emotions. It was important for him, as leader, to be well-collected during a mission. His emotions can’t get in his way. So, he uses this time for a release of those emotions.  
  
Right before the bag could give way from the force of his repetitive punches, he heard JARVIS speak.  
  
“Mr. Rogers, you are requested at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with Mr. Stark immediately. A mission is waiting.”  
  
Steve braced his hands on either side of the punching bag as he listened, soft pants coming from his mouth. He was sweaty and knew that it would be uncomfortable in his suit, so he headed for the locker room as the punching bag swayed lonely behind him.  
  
He tossed his hand wraps in the laundry before he grabbed a towel to pat himself down with as he took the elevator up to his floor. Steve pulled on his suit with ease before he met with Tony downstairs, who was leant against the car they were taking together.  
  
-  
  
The car ride went normal, and of course Tony joked with him about the way Steve smelt from sweating. Though once they walked through the conference room doors, all joking was halted for the moment as they saw Fury was already in there and waiting.  
  
“Took you two long enough,” He breathed out with heat to his words as he stood from his chair. Steve went to open his mouth and respond but decided that was better left unexplained. Fury would make jabs at them, joking about some chemistry between them, but now wasn’t the time for joking. And Steve knew it was purely joking when it happened.  
  
Besides, something like that could never happen.  
  
Fury looked them two over once they sat. “This one should be simple enough for the two of you together. On this mission, that is,” And there was the joke. “There’s a small group down in Queens that have been on our radar for a while, and we finally have a definite time and location for them. We don’t know if they’re HYDRA or not, but they’re currently dealing off alien styled weapons. Your mission is to put an end to it, but we need at least one alive. Understood?”  
  
Tony and Steve nodded in unison, and they were filled in with the rest of the details. Once filed into the quinjet, the two sat across from each other fully suited up.  
  
“Now I’m glad I got sleep last night,” Tony admitted with a small chuckle. “Because with a mission, I’ll need it.”  
  
Steve’s eyes landed on Tony and he smiled. “So, it takes you going to bed yourself to come to this realization, that I – by the way – have been trying to tell you for months, that sleep is good for you?” He raised an eyebrow to Tony with the smile still on his face.  
  
Tony returned the smile with a twinkle in his eyes. “Seems like it, darling. Honestly, I’m more surprised that you didn’t expect that.”  
  
A laugh rumbled from Steve’s chest that was accompanied with a fond shake of his head. “That’s fair.”  
  
It was a few minutes more until the quinjet touched down on a rooftop a few blocks away from their destination. Tony flew ahead in his suit to scope out the area and look for heat signatures as Steve followed by jumping rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Steve stopped on the building next to the one where the dealers supposedly were and looked in the alley way between the buildings. He glanced up to Tony before he jumped down into the alley, landing gracefully while barely making a sound: Captain America style.  
  
“Steve, I see five heat signatures inside,” Tony spoke through their comm. “You go in on your side and I’ll go through the back.”  
  
“Got it. Be careful,” Steve replied back as he advanced towards the side door of the building. He gripped the doorknob and gave it a testing turn to see if it was locked. It was. He tightened his grip on the object and gave it a forceful tug.  
  
The metal broke under Steve’s force and the door opened. “I’m in,” Steve informed Tony as he moved stealthily through the building. He heard voices and headed straight for them, his footsteps light.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he immediately grabbed his shield from his back. He was in a small hallway, and ahead of him was light coming through an open area that was to the side. Steve faintly heard the repulsors from outside, and it began to make the people that were ahead squirm.  
  
They began to yell at each in hushed tones, and it sounded like they were getting ready for something. Though before anything could happen, Tony burst through the side of the building into the crowded room and started firing his repuslors at the dealers.  
  
Just as that happened, someone hit Steve in the head with some displaced object that must have been lying around the floor. He turned around to face the culprit.  
  
The guy was definitely a dealer, but he was young – possibly in his mid-twenties.  
  
“Son, just don’t,” Steve tried to warn so maybe this one could surrender himself. Of course, it wasn’t the simple.  
  
The guy attempted to dart around Steve, but he quickly slapped the guy back with his shield. The dealer landed stuck in the nearest wall. If it were possible, stars would be dancing around his head.  
  
Steve wasn’t sure, but he swore he could hear a snicker come from Tony over the comms. “If you’re done lecturing a bad guy, I’d appreciate the help,” He spoke through to Steve, and Steve could practically hear the grin on Tony’s face.  
  
“What, the Greatest Avenger can’t handle this himself?” Steve asked with a teasing tone before he ran over and slammed into one of the dealers with his shield, breaking the fridge and weapon-in-hand with the dealer’s body.  
  
“Is that a compliment I hear from you?” Amused Tony, who then was shot with one of the alien styled weapons.  
  
“Tony!” Steve yelled out, because whatever was shot at Tony was eating through the suit’s metal. Without thinking, Steve threw his shield and split the weapon in two, rendering it useless. But there were still others.  
  
He launched himself over to the last dealer standing and retched his shield out from the now abandoned weapon. “Ah -Fuck!” Steve heard come from Tony, who sounded in pain and distress.  
  
Steve used all his strength to slam the shield against the guy’s head. He fell limply to the ground with eyes rolled in the back of his head. There goes his final release.  
  
He winced to himself before he remembered Tony’s distress.  
  
“Tony are you okay?” Steve asked with worry dripping from his voice as he turned around. Though, clearly, he wasn’t.  
  
The suit was ruined in the front as whatever substance it was had melted away the metal, which fell onto Tony’s chest and dripped down.  
  
“J is offline,” Tony strained as he tried to take the suit off manually. “I could-could use a little help, Cap.”  
  
Steve took wide steps over, so he was by Tony’s side quicker. He braced his hand on the suit before he pulled it apart enough for Tony, who stepped out as soon as he could.  
  
Tony immediately looked down to his chest and his eyes widened before he tore his shirt off with a wince. “Fuck-! It fucking burned me!” He exasperated.  
  
“Look at where being cocky got you,” Steve joked lightly to try to lighten the mood, though he frantically looked around for water and rag.  
  
“It’s not like I haven’t paid for being cocky before,” Tony chuckled then winced as the substance started to sizzle deeper.  
  
The smell of burning flesh filtered through the air.  
  
Steve’s stomach churned unpleasantly.  
  
“Then again, you wouldn’t be Tony Stark without a little cockiness.” Steve flashed Tony a smile as he walked back over with a bottle of water and an unused shirt he found stashed.  
  
Steve quickly wetted a part of the shirt with water before he dabbed at Tony’s chest. Steve focused solely on what he was doing. If he didn’t, then his eyes would betray him and wander over the rest of Tony’s still perfectly intact skin.  
  
Tony’s eyes did wandering of their own though. Steve felt the gaze on him as if it could be physically felt.  
  
The moment was over far too soon as the clean up crew came as well as a few agents of Shield. They took Tony off to medical and Steve was left alone to deal with the debriefing.  
  
-  
  
Once that was over with, Steve made his way straight for the medical center at Shield’s headquarters. The nurses directed him towards Tony’s room without question.  
  
He opened the door without knocking, too worried about his teammate and best friend. “Tony?” Steve’s eyes found Tony’s as soon as he entered the room, and there was no looking away or adverting gazes.  
  
“Hey, Cap,” Tony greeted with a warm smile as he sat upright on the bed. Shirtless. Though to Steve’s luck – while at the same time being unlucky for more than one reason – there was a bandage wrapped around Tony’s torso where he had been injured at.  
  
Steve walked over and sat on the side of the bed where there was space. “What did the doctors say?”  
  
Tony’s eyes rolled but the smile was still on his face. “It’ll heal, if that’s what you’re asking for. Just stings like a motherfucker.”  
  
Steve chuckled, and it sounded relieved. “I can assume the rest of your night will be bitching about the pain to Dum-E as you work away instead of rest?” He gave Tony a knowing look, a slight smirk on Steve’s lips.  
  
“You know me too well, darling,” Tony stated with a mocked affectionate tone as he reached up and patted Steve’s cheek.  
  
This time Steve was the one to roll his eyes. “Come on. The nurse said you can leave.” Steve stood up and held a hand out to help Tony.  
  
Tony dismissed Steve’s hand and stood up himself. “Got one of my cars ready?” He asked hopefully.  
  
“No,” Steve raised an eyebrow to Tony before he started to walk away. “I left the scene and came straight here.” Once said, Steve was glad his back to Tony because he was certain his cheeks were turning a shade of red.  
  
Tony shook his head and made a small ‘tsk’ noise with his tongue. “Come prepared, Cap. I guess we can just walk back.”  
  
Steve held open the door for Tony once they reached the lobby. “Not that I’m against walking, but why is that your go-to and not a taxi?”  
  
“Because…” Tony shrugged and walked alongside Steve on the sidewalk. “Because I just feel more comfortable driving myself.”  
  
It was the way Tony had answered that made Steve not want to push on the subject, so the next few minutes were filled with a silence between them.  
  
-  
  
When they made it back up to Tony’s suite, Steve made sure Tony had everything he needed and was situated on the couch. “We probably should have drove back. You weren’t in shape for the walk back.”  
  
Steve sat on the couch and turned to face Tony, one of his arms slung over the back of the couch. Tony was laid down with his head rested on the armrest. “I’m fine, Cap. Stop worrying so much,” Tony waved off before he closed his eyes. “I just need a nap. They said it should heal quick enough with whatever it was they gave me.”  
  
Even with that reassurance, Steve still felt like he pushed Tony. “Do you need anything else before I go back to my floor? I’m sure I stink more now than earlier.”  
  
Tony chuckled then winced again. “Nope. Now go rinse off that death smell, mother hen.”  
  
-  
  
Steve slumped onto his bed once done with his shower. He was exhausted, and the hot shower helped his muscles relax him. He crawled under the blankets before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.  
  
The alarm clock beeped at 6:30am as always, and Steve snapped his fingers to shut it off. He slid his legs off the bed and sat up, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the remaining ache from yesterday.  
  
He pulled on his running clothes again, stretched in the kitchen, then walked out his apartment. Steve thought back to the night before how Tony actually slept. “JARVIS, is Tony in his suite again?” He questioned around the time he reached the stairs at the end of the hall.  
  
“Yes, sir. Surprisingly, he’s been in there all night. The first time in weeks, sir,” He replied exactly the same as yesterday, which made Steve’s brows furrow together before he shrugged it off and went on his run to the park.  
  
Steve smiled faintly to himself as he ran his laps . It was another sunny day and it made for a wonderful Friday.  
  
Once he saw Sam, Steve passed him up and – as always – called out, “On your left.” He looked back over his shoulder and laughed as he received the same look he had yesterday.  
  
When Steve saw Sam collapse in exhaustion at the same tree, he slowed to a stop along with Sam. “Nothing like another sunny day for a run, huh?” He breathed out.  
  
“What do you mean another?” Sam answered in between pants as he gave Steve a weird look. “For the past _month_ is seems like it’s been just clouds. Today’s the first day without ‘em.”  
  
Steve scratched the back of his neck and tilted his head up to look at the sky. “Are you sure? I could have sworn yesterday was sunny.”  
  
Sam snorted. “Maybe in a dream. But not in real life, man.” Steve looked back to Sam before he sighed, letting it go.  
  
“Yeah, most likely,” He finally said as he held a hand out for Sam. “Come on, let’s go get our smoothies. I remembered my wallet.” Steve grinned.  
  
“Smoothies?” Sam gave Steve another weird look as he stood with the help. “Smoothie day is tomorrow – Friday. Today’s Thursday.”  
  
Steve let his hand drop limply once Sam let it go. “What? No, it’s not,” He tried to defend. “Yesterday was Thursday. We ran. It was Sunny. And you told me not to forget my money for today for smoothies.”  
  
Sam shook his head before he wiped his forehead with his arm. “Cap, you alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you? No brain damages?”  
  
Steve looked around the park with a frown forming on his face. It felt like he came out of the ice all over again. “Yeah, I’m alright. I feel fine,” He looked back over to Sam. “It was probably just a vivid dream."  
  
“I have to get going, but keep me updated, okay?” Sam gave Steve a concerned look as he held his hand out.  
  
Steve nodded and shook Sam’s hand. “Will do. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
  
Once Sam left and Steve began walking back towards the tower, he took a look at his phone. Sure enough it displayed _Thursday, April 24_.  
  
He stared down at his phone dumbfounded. It felt so certain that yesterday had been Thursday. He even had the ache in the morning from the day.  
  
“Just a dream…” Steve mumbled to himself before he rolled his shoulders to shake off the weird vibe. He breathed out before he jogged the rest of the way as if to chase away the bad feeling.  
  
-  
  
Steve set his plate of toast at the bar before sat down with his coffee and the newspaper that he got on his way back. He took a bite of toast as looked over the newspaper in simple bewilderment.  
  
“Is it possible to dream too vividly?” He questioned to himself as he tried to understand it.  
  
“Had a bad dream last night?” Tony asked in a gruff, tired voice as he trudged into the kitchen. Wearing the same pajamas he had in the dream. With the same messy hair.  
  
Steve stared at Tony as he tried to understand before he looked away and set down the newspaper. “I suppose,” He sighed before he took a few sips of coffee. “I had this dream last night of today, and so far, everything is just about the same.”  
  
Tony walked to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Do you have some secret prophetic powers from the serum?” He mused before he turned around and flashed Steve a grin.  
  
“It would be a lot less, well, weird if so. How can I dream of something so accurate and so real though?” Steve asked with an edge to his tone. It was beginning to get frustrating for him.  
  
“Look, it’s still pretty early in the day. Maybe the rest of the day will go differently than your dream,” Tony attempted to comfort when he saw Steve getting frustrated. “Sometimes – I mean, it’s rare – but dreams can be pretty accurate.”  
  
There was a pause before Steve stood up. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m going down to the gym.” He grabbed his last piece of toast and his coffee cup.  
  
Tony leaned his hip against the counter as he watched Steve walk off, a bit worried about Steve but not wanting to show it.  
  
-  
  
Today, unlike yesterday – the dream, Steve busted the punching bag and sent it flying across the room.  
  
He hated being confused. Especially when something felt so real, yet it wasn’t. Like when he woke up at S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 21st century feeling like yesterday was still the 1940’s.  
  
It was unpleasant and head spinning.  
  
Steve wiped his brow before he hooked up another punching bag then stretched his arms out again. He let out a heavy breath before he struck the new punching bag with his fist. He heard the first few seams break from the contact.  
  
He didn’t hold his punches back this time, wanting to feel the seams give way under his punches. Though JARVIS’ voice rang from the intercom.  
  
“Mr. Rogers, you are requested at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with Mr. Stark immediately. A mission is waiting.” Again, it was the same thing as the day before.  
  
Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “Tell Tony I’m on my way up,” He bit out as his frustration came back.  
  
“Will do, sir.”  
  
He balled his hands into fists and stared at the punching bag. Steve reeled his arm back and punched it with everything he had, sending it flying and hitting the wall harder than the previous punching bag had.  
  
Steve tossed off his hand wraps before he made his way to the garage to meet Tony. He had grabbed a towel on his way out, so he could wipe himself down. He felt sweatier than yesterday – the dream.  
  
He laid the towel over his shoulder as he met up with Tony, who again was leant against the car.  
  
“Had a good workout, I see,” Tony chuckled as he saw Steve’s appearance, though his nose crinkled up. “And smell.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes before he got in on the passenger side. Tony was joking about his stench as he had in the dream. He raised an eyebrow to Steve before he got in after.  
  
“Tough crowd?” Tony started the car and looked over to Steve, who simply gave him a look that must have said _piss off_ because Tony shrugged before he drove off.  
  
-  
  
Fury stood as the two entered the conference room, and he sized them up. “You’re looking a little angry, Cap. You two didn’t get in a fight, right?” He quirked a brow at them. “Because I need you both on the same page for this.”  
  
Steve took a seat and crossed his arms, bracing himself for what he expected to come next. “Just tell us what we have to do.”  
  
Tony looked over to Steve before he focused on Fury. “Aliens? Hydra? Weapons? Robots? What are we dealing with here?”  
  
Fury slid the file over to their end of the table. “Weapons. More precisely, it’s alien weapons. We found the dealers hideout and we need the two of you to take them down. We need at least one alive.”  
  
Steve snatched the file before Tony could and looked through it. It was the same file from his dream and not a single detail was different. “Right. Got it.” He pursed his lips together before he pushed out of his chair. “I’m going suit up. Meet you at the quinjet,” He told Tony before Steve practically stalked out of the room.  
  
Fury gave Tony a questionable look who just shrugged. “You know as much as I do. He might just be having one of those days.”  
  
Back at the quinjet, Steve sat anxiously. All his muscles were tensed from being on edge. He couldn’t wait to go to sleep and wake up from whatever day this was.  
  
Tony stared at Steve as he tried to analyze the supersoldier. “Is this about that dream you had?” Tony pondered as he leaned his elbows on his knees.  
  
Steve glanced over to Tony before sighing. “Yeah. It is. The mission is the exact same as what happened in the dream.” He paused and resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. “Am I going crazy? Has the serum done something to my mind?”  
  
Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Steve, just take a breather. If the serum would even go to your brain, it would have happened while you were fighting hydra in the 40’s. You’re just overthinking the dream, okay?”  
  
“If I’m not, then I’m screwed.” Steve forced out a small chuckle and Tony gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
-  
  
The building was the exact same as the one in his dream, but Steve tried to put that out of his mind while they focused on the mission. He went through the same door as in the dream. Tony noted there were five dealers again.  
  
As Steve pulled his shield from off his back, he heard the faint footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, and sure enough it was the same guy from yesterday. Steve couldn’t help the annoyed grunt that came from him.  
  
What in the world was going on?  
  
He managed to block the object in hand with his shield before he raised his leg and kicked the guy back, yet again getting him stuck in the wall. “Tony, where are you?” Steve asked in their comm almost right before Tony broke through the same wall he had in the dream.  
  
“Fashionably late as always,” Tony replied cheekily as he began to fire his repulsors at the dealers who either defended themselves or tried to run.  
  
Steve looked for an opening before he threw his shield at one of the weapons – destroying it – then punched the guy in the face. He fell down, and Steve fought with another before he was on the ground next to the other guy.  
  
There was a grunt and Steve immediately turned to Tony as he remembered suddenly about how Tony had gotten injured in the dream.  
  
Tony had been blasted with something that emitted force and it shoved Tony’s suit into the wall with a harmful force. Just as Steve was about to do something, Tony managed to pull his arm up and fire the repulsor at the guy’s head.  
  
He fell to the floor in a heap. Tony let out a heavy breath before he retched himself from the wall. “Ow,” He pouted like a child.  
  
Steve walked over and examined the back of Tony’s suit. “How’s your back?” He asked worriedly as he saw how messed up the metal was.  
  
Tony tried to stretch out his back but stopped halfway as he winced. “JARVIS? Damage report.”  
  
“Well, sir, it seems that the entirety of the back of the suit is deeply damaged and needs repairs before any flight. Your back appears to be okay,” JARVIS responded obediently once he assessed the damage. “I have contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. about the completion of the mission.”  
  
“That’s my man,” Tony grinned before the suit opened up and he gratefully stepped out as he rubbed his lower back. “So, Cap, after we debrief you want some burgers? We can order in and have it up at my place.” When Steve looked as if he was going to back down, Tony pointed a stern finger at him. “I’m not taking any no’s or but’s. You’re eating with me and we’re talking.”  
  
Steve sighed in defeat, though it wasn’t much of a bother to him. He liked hanging out with Tony, and maybe them talking can destress him. He managed to smile faintly at Tony. “Give me four burgers then. Everything on it.”  
  
Tony grinned and the crinkles around his eyes appeared. “Got it.” He saluted Steve with two fingers and winked before he walked over to the culprit stuck in the wall from Steve’s kick.  
  
-  
  
They were waiting for the burgers to arrive as they sat on Tony’s couch. Steve lightly swirled the inside of the bottle as he thought about the day. How could a dream so accurately depict the future? Especially when it’s never happened before.  
  
What got him more stuck in place was the only thing that seemed different: Tony didn’t get hurt the same way he had before. The dream had been the foreign acid thing, and today it was some other weapon.  
  
“Steve? Steve,” Tony snapped in front of Steve’s face with a slight grin. “Stay here, buddy. I’m going down and get the food.”  
  
Steve watched as Tony disappeared into the elevator before he took a big swig from his beer. He just needed to sleep. Once he ate he was going to excuse himself for the night and retire in his bedroom. Sleep should help.  
  
The elevator doors opened with a ping before Tony walked out and held up the bag. “Did a supersoldier order cheeseburgers?” He grinned and made his way back over to his living room. “Hot and ready to eat.”  
  
Steve chuckled and set his beer on the coffee table to pull his burgers out of the large bag. “Thanks, Tony.” He unwrapped one and took a big bite out of it as he rested his elbows on his knees, hunched forward tiredly.  
  
Tony watched Steve for a few moments before he started to eat his own burger. He was worried about Steve and how he had been acting today. “I still can’t get over how much you can eat in one sitting,” He said instead of bringing up the dream Steve apparently had.  
  
“The good thing about it is that I can eat a lot of different good foods in one sitting. The down side though is how it’s hard for me to feel full and easier for me to feel hungry,” He chuckled slightly before he moved on to his second burger. “Especially if I don’t have enough money on me at the time being.”  
  
Tony bounced those words around his mind as he chewed his food. “You do know you live with me, right? The Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist! You don’t have to worry about not having money. You’re a teammate _and_ my friend.”  
  
Steve went to speak against it before Tony held his hand up to stop him.  
  
“You don’t have to say thank you. I’ll get Pepper to request a debit card from you from my account. Just as long as you aren’t a gold digger who’s just here for my money.” Tony shot Steve a wink before he took another bite. “J? Can you send an email to Pepper?”  
  
Steve just sat back as he opened his third burger, knowing it was useless at this point to convince Tony of otherwise. JARVIS sent the email through. “You really didn’t have to do that, Tony,” He said sheepishly. “I know you’re a very secure person and you seriously don’t have to connect me with one of your accounts.”  
  
Tony smiled warmly to Steve before he started on his second and last burger. “Please,” He waved at Steve dismissively. “If I _actually_ trust anyone that lives in this tower, it’s you.”  
  
Steve didn’t know quite how to respond to that. He smiled a bit to himself before he bit into his burger. He was relaxed – at least more so than throughout most of his day. And it was all thanks to Tony.  
  
Tony was almost done by the time Steve finished all four burgers and had went back to sipping at his beer with one leg crossed over his lap. Tony’s eyes lingered before he finished off his burger. “Movie?” He asked with a mouthful as he motioned towards the tv.  
  
Steve set his empty bottle and the rest of the trash in the to-go bag. “A movie?” He questioned unsure before he looked up to Tony. “I don’t know, Tony. I was thinking about cleaning up then crashing.”  
  
“Come on, Cap! You slept for 70 years. Just one movie?” Tony gave Steve puppy dog eyes and damnit – Steve couldn’t resist that.  
  
He sighed before he smiled to Tony. “One movie.” Tony’s puppy eyes turned into a grin before he jumped for the remote. Steve shook his head fondly as he watched Tony before he stood up. This should be better. Tony didn’t go to the hospital and is trying to get him to stay longer.  
  
The dream didn’t get everything right, and Steve began to allow himself to destress.  
  
Steve grabbed the trash before he walked into the kitchen and threw it away in the trashcan. “Do you want anything to drink?” He looked back over to Tony.  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” Tony smiled to Steve before he went back to looking for a movie for them. Steve walked back over.  
  
When he got closer, Steve saw the way Tony was sitting to where he wasn’t hurting his back. With pursed lips, Steve made his way over to Tony.  
  
“Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach,” Steve told Tony softly before he blushed. “F-For a massage! Your back – I was going to help soothe your back with a massage,” He rambled once he got a strange yet seemingly intrigued look from Tony.  
  
Tony laughed before he peeled off his shirt carefully. “If you insist,” He winked to Steve before he moved onto the couch and laid on his stomach. “I’m sure those strong hands of yours can do some good.”  
  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck before he grabbed a bottle of lotion nearby. “I don’t know how much to press down. I haven’t really given a massage since the serum.” He bit down on his lip before he moved to sit on Tony’s thighs, straddling him.  
  
He rubbed some lotion on his hands before he started to rub his hands and dig his thumbs into Tony’s back. Steve watched in admiration as Tony reacted to the touch with little grunts and relaxing muscles.  
  
“You can dig deeper,” Tony all but moaned as he pushed his back up into Steve’s hands. He blushed and swallowed thickly, pushing deeper. He needed to distract himself. The massage was a bad mistake.  
  
Tony was under him, squirming and moaning and grunting, and Steve had his slicked hands on Tony’s bare skin. Steve kept his hands moving, but he thought back to the mission earlier.  
  
He should have gotten into the main room earlier than he had, and maybe then Tony wouldn’t have been injured at all. Though, then Steve wouldn’t be able to rub his hands all over Tony’s muscled back.  
  
Steve shook his head to himself. That’s exactly what he couldn’t think about.  
  
“Did the rest of your day go any differently? You know, from that dream you had,” Tony asked curiously as a silence fell on them.  
  
“Kind of,” Steve sighed as he continued to dig his palms into Tony’s back. “The mission was about the same thing. It had the same number of people. You came in from the same wall. The same guy tried to hit me from behind. And all the weapons were the same.”  
  
Tony laid his cheek on his arm and looked back to Steve as best as he could. “What was different then? Because that’s an awful lot of similarities.”  
  
“In the ‘dream’ you were shot with something that was acid-like. It ate through your armor and got on you,” Steve paused the massage as he thought back to it. “It burned your front pretty badly. You had to go to medical for it.  
  
“And this didn’t happen either. Once I helped you get back here, I made sure you had everything before leaving.” Steve lips formed a line before he looked down and went back to the massage.  
  
“Hm.” Tony closed his eyes again. “Why would my injury be the only thing different? It seemed to affect everything after it too.”  
  
Steve got off of Tony and walked into the bathroom down the hall, leaving the door open. “Yeah, it’s beyond me.” He washed the lotion off of his hands before he walked back over to Tony. “I think I’m going to head down to my floor and call it a night.”  
  
Tony sat up and stretched out his back with a happy groan as he felt how much looser it was now. Though he snapped his attention to Steve. “Leaving? You don’t want to see what else those hands can do?” His voice was suggestive and was accompanied by a smirk.  
  
There didn’t seem to be any joking tone to what Tony said. And as much as Steve wanted to say yes and jump Tony right then and there with his shirt off, Steve couldn’t.  
  
He wanted Tony more than anything, but not just as a fling.  
  
Steve felt the blush on his cheeks anyways, and he couldn’t help but think of his hands roaming over the front of Tony’s chest. “I-I really should, you know, get going,” Steve stammered before he picked up his shield and suit from the corner of the room. “The dream has me all on edge.”  
  
A flash of disappointment crossed Tony’s face before it left, and he chuckled as he stood. “Don’t take it too seriously, Cap. Though I am flattered to see _the_ Captain America all flustered over the idea of being with me.” He winked over in Steve’s direction before picking up his shirt.  
  
That only aided in making Steve’s blush deepen. He cleared his throat, stood there awkwardly for a few seconds more, before he walked over to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony.”  
  
-  
  
Steve collapsed on his bed once he spent plenty of time in the shower after what just conspired up in Tony’s suite. He rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms under his pillow. Tomorrow is another day. He could put the whole dream behind him.  
  
At least, that’s what Steve was hoping.  
  
His alarm went off the same as always in the morning. Steve stretched with a faint smile on his lips. “Another day,” He breathed out hopefully before he sat up in bed.  
  
Steve combed his fingers through his hair before he picked up his phone on the bedside table to check it. He froze in place.  
  
“No fucking way…”  
  
Steve dropped his phone and frantically searched for his tv remote.  
  
_Thursday, April 24…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate the kudos and the comments for this :) it's my first work and I'm really proud of it.
> 
> Follow my Instragram @starkthesnark for more and for updates on new stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was running up the stairs. There was no way it could be Thursday again. It had to be a mistake.  
  
When he turned on his tv to the news, it played the news reports from Thursday. He tried different news stations and it was the same.  
  
He had to be going crazy. Maybe he was aging rapidly after being in the ice for so long. All those years just catching up on him.  
  
Steve just about frantically knocked on Tony’s door to his suit. He had to remain calm. He was Captian America.  
  
It was hard though. This couldn’t be a dream. Why would he dream about the same day three days in a row? Especially when most things stayed the same.  
  
He took a deep breath then rubbed his hands over his face as if to scrub away the panic that was creeping up his spine. Control. He needed control.  
  
Steve held himself taller and pushed the fear down his throat as he heard Tony’s swearing get closer to the door. It was ripped open to reveal a tired and pissed off Tony with sweats and a shirt that was messed up from sleeping in it.  
  
“Steve? What the fuck? I was sleeping,” Tony exclaimed with an angry whine. His hair was tossed all over the place as if wanting to entice Steve closer. Not even that could ease Steve in this moment. He needed answers. He needed to know he wasn’t going insane.  
  
He needed to get a grip of control.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve breathed out. “I just—Do you have a minute?”  
  
Tony didn’t respond, but instead he stepped aside and swept his arm out in a welcoming manner. Steve gave a nod as a thank you before he stepped into the suite he was in the night before. At least, where he thought he was.  
  
The door closed, and Tony led the two of them over to the kitchen. “I need coffee first,” He grumbled as he started a pot of coffee. Tony glanced over to Steve before he motioned towards the living room. “Make yourself a home. I’ll bring the coffee.”  
  
Steve nodded a bit, arms crossed behind his back, before he made his way over to the living room. He sat in one of the chairs, too weirded out too sit on the couch where he had the night before. Instead he stared at the spot blankly as his thoughts wandered.  
  
Tony walked over with two mugs in his hands. He knew something was off, and it was obvious in the way his eyes looked over Steve to analyze him. He was always relaxed around Tony unless it was a mission and they had to be serious.  
  
“What’s up?” Tony casually asked with the underlying worry laced in the question. He handed one mug to Steve before Tony sat on the couch seat that was closest.  
  
Steve held the mug in both his hands for a moment before he lifted it up and took his first sip. “Is it possible to repeat a day?” He asked vaguely before he finally met eyes with Tony.  
  
He pondered on the question for a moment as he sipped his coffee. “Like, time travel?” Tony raised an eyebrow. He was trying to keep himself from cracking any jokes. Steve had his guard up, and Tony had to take him seriously.  
  
Steve shook his head and leaned back into the back of the chair. “No, like…” He tried to find the right way to describe it without sounding either insane or like he experienced it. “Just repeating a day. A person wakes up and it’s the same day. They fall asleep, wake up, and again it’s the same day.”  
  
“That sounds like some sort of loophole,” Tony kept his eyes on Steve, trying to figure him out. “Steve…are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Steve nodded his head before he took another sip of coffee. “I was just curious about it.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Steve, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t lie to me?” He leaned forward and quirked a brow to Steve.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly began to let his guard down. “I think I’m repeating the same day,” Steve finally admitted as he slumped against the back of the chair. “This is the third Thursday in a row. I think I’m the only one who remembers it.”  
  
“That will make it harder to understand,” Tony nodded a bit to himself before he stood up. “I’m going to need something strong in my coffee if I’m going to get through this so early.”  
  
Steve held his almost empty coffee mug out to Tony. “I’ll take whatever you’re getting,” Tony gave Steve a questionable look seeing as Steve couldn’t get drunk. “I need the burn.”  
  
Tony understood and took both their mugs to the kitchen for some coffee with a little kick. He handed Steve his mug back once he made his way into the living room again. Steve thanked him in a murmur before he downed a few sips to feel the burn. It helped him remember that this was real. It had to be.  
  
“Okay, why don’t you start from the beginning?”  
  
-  
  
Steve had his head tilted back over the top of the back of the chair. He felt delusional. He felt like this isn’t something any sane person would admit aloud, let alone be dealing with.  
  
He stared up at the off-white marbled ceiling as he gave Tony time to dissect everything that Steve revealed. His spiked coffee was long gone as he fiddled with the empty mug. Waiting for Tony to speak was silent agony and suspense.  
  
“I honestly have no idea what could cause that,” Tony admitted with a sigh. “At least, nothing done by humans. I could try looking at your brainwaves and neurons to find any abnormal activity. Do you know any magical being that would want to do this to you?”  
  
Steve lifted his head up after almost an hour of it being there to give Tony his version of a bitch face.  
  
Tony held his hands up in defense. “You’re right. Stupid question. That’s my fault.”  
  
“What if this goes on for weeks? How would I even handle that?” Steve rubbed his hands over his face. “The same thing over and over… I’ll go insane. The serum can’t stop that.”  
  
Tony couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out of him before he stood. “Come on, Captain America. Let’s go check out that brain of yours.”  
  
Steve stared up at Tony for a moment before he stood with pursed lips. “It’s worth a try…” Tony smiled warmly to Steve before they walked to the floor in the Avengers section of the tower to the medical center.  
  
-  
  
The medical center was pretty big, and it was filled with highly advanced machines and technology that Steve would never understand. Tony motioned Steve to a chair before he started the machine and got the wires ready.  
  
“So, you mentioned that on both the Thursday’s before, you and I were assigned the same mission on each day?” Tony asked to start a conversation back up. He moved closer to Steve and started to hook up some wires to him.  
  
Steve nodded his head and rubbed his thighs. He wasn’t rather fond of being hooked up to machines. Especially when he didn’t understand what was going on. Last time it happened, he was gawked at by a bunch of army men and scientists while surrounded by whirring machines.  
  
“Yeah. The weapon dealers. So far, the call from J happened at the same time both days. And that’s,” Steve glanced around for a clock before he found one hung on the wall. “One hour from now.”  
  
Tony made sure everything was placed correctly on Steve before he went over to the monitor to check the brainwaves. “Let’s try our tactics different then. You said each day we did the same thing, right?” He glanced over with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes that Steve couldn’t quite place. “Maybe if we mix it up, it’ll break whatever this is. You know, like finding a secret doorway out of it.”  
  
Steve leaned back and tried to relax as he bounced the thought around in his mind. “That’s definitely worth trying. Maybe we can go in together through the wall you busted through.”  
  
Tony nodded, though he didn’t fully understand since he doesn’t remember. Steve watched Tony before he let out a sigh.  
  
“Are you seeing anything good?” Steve finally asked after a few moments.  
  
“No,” Tony’s brows furrowed. “Well, your brainwaves and neurons are all normal. That’s good. But that also means it has to be some outside force doing this to you, and that’s a lot harder to trace. Especially if we only have today. Or I only have today since I can’t remember.”  
  
Steve huffed and pulled the wires off his body before he stood. “Then I’ll start doing things differently. I need to try to figure out the purpose. Whoever is doing this to me has to have some sort of purpose.”  
  
Tony patted Steve on the shoulder, leaving his hand there after instead of taking it away. “Let’s go then.”  
  
“Go where?” Steve gave Tony a confused look.  
  
“To wherever this building is where the dealers are at. It won’t be another hour or more until we get there if it goes the same,” Tony shrugged. “You know where it is, I can drive, and we can get ready now.”  
  
Steve hadn’t even thought about trying to mess up the time schedule of the day. He thought about it for a moment before he gave Tony a nod. “Let’s suit up then.”  
  
Tony mock-saluted to Steve with a grin before the two walked out of the medical center together.  
  
-  
  
Steve positioned his shield between his legs on the floor of the car. Tony glanced down to where it was before he started up the car they were taking.  
  
“Are you sure this is the right address?” Tony raised an eyebrow to Steve before he put his sunglasses on.  
  
Steve nodded. “I’m positive. I can’t forget things.” That was all Tony needed to hear before he sped off in one of his fancy cars. “This isn’t exactly the stealthiest car,” Steve commented with a faint smile.  
  
Tony grinned and stole a glance over to Steve. “Who needs stealth? You’re a supersoldier and I’m Iron Man.”  
  
Steve let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, because Tony Stark knows all about stealth when during missions he’ll blast 80’s rock music out of his suit.”  
  
“It sets the tone,” Shrugged Tony before he laughed. “And I’m proud of you for knowing the genre,” Tony sounded truly impressed. “Have you been catching up finally?”  
  
“Sort of?” Steve looked over to Tony. “Really all I do is ask J what songs you played, and I’ll look them up.”  
  
Tony smiled to himself as he zoomed through the streets. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d taken an interest in what I do.”  
  
Steve blushed and looked away, glad that Tony was too busy driving. “I’m curious about everything I missed.” Steve looked out the passenger window. “It feels all too foreign here. Maybe if this doesn’t work, I can spend everyday catching up over the past 70 years since there won’t be any consequences,” He joked, though he had a gut feeling that would be true.  
  
Tony remained silent as he resisted the urge to look over, and Steve knew Tony didn’t believe tomorrow would be Friday.  
  
-  
  
Steve did not wake up to Friday when he went to bed that night. Even though they went in together, it didn’t work. Tony got injured again, but this time it was because he stupidly opened his faceplate to check on Steve then got a knife slashed across his eye.  
  
It was horrible. Steve couldn’t get the image out of his head for days. And yes, _days_. He’s been stuck in a loop for over a week. The mission is always the same with the same five men, and Tony always gets hurt whether it’s something small or something major.  
  
So far, the worst that’s happened to him has been the knife hitting his eye. Steve didn’t know if he could handle seeing worse. It’s like no matter what he did differently during the fight, Tony got injured in some fashion.  
  
Steve also realized that he is the only person that doesn’t change. Not only is he the only one to remember the previous Thursday’s, but he feels all injuries from the day before. With the serum his injures usually heal over night or by the other Thursday after, but he would still feel the remaining soreness or aches from where he got hurt the day before.  
  
Eventually he stopped going to Tony to try to figure it out. Every time it was the same thing. Of course, it wasn’t Tony’ fault. He couldn’t remember what he previously said to come up with something new. It just got tiring to hear the same exact thing.  
  
There was no progress. And worst of all, Steve started to realize something as he focused more on every little detail from everyone around him.  
  
Tony flirted with Steve.  
  
A lot.  
  
It was mainly a lot of subtle flirts thrown here and there – including stolen glances over Steve’s body – and the obvious flirts thrown his way.  
  
Steve didn’t know what to do about it, let alone what to think about it. They could very well be casual flirts. Though he couldn’t help but wonder if they weren’t.  
  
Mostly he tried to push it out of his mind. He had to figure out what was going on with him and who was doing this to him. He felt like he was out of his mind. He might as well be if he can remember 12 consecutive Thursdays and no one else could.  
  
Today was going to be different. He was sure of it. Instead of trying to accomplish the mission differently with Tony, Steve was going to do it alone. It was a change, and Tony wouldn’t get hurt this way.  
  
Steve looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He was suited up with the cowl off. His physique was as normal as ever, but his eyes held all of his exhaustion. “JARVIS, don’t let anyone know I’m leaving. Especially Tony.”  
  
He pulled his cowl on before he snuck out to the garage floor. Steve situated himself on his motorcycle with his shield. He kicked the stand back before he sped out of the garage. It took him about half an hour to get there, and he pulled into some alley way a couple buildings down to not alert anyone.  
  
Steve climbed up the building and jumped the roofs before he got on the one where the weapon dealers were. He looked around before he spotted the door that would normally lead to the roof, and he went through there.  
  
He quietly and cautiously made his way down the stairs. Talking could be heard from the same room as every Thursday, even if it was earlier in the day. They must do most of their business from there.  
  
“Who the—” Steve turned around immediately when he heard someone on the stairs behind him. It was one of the five men. The guy pulled out his gun, but Steve was quicker and threw a knife at the guy and hit his neck.  
  
He collapsed and fell down the stairs. Steve heard the talking stop and quickly hid behind a wall, so he won’t be so exposed.  
  
Steve clutched his shield tightly as he pressed against the wall, listening as he heard sets of hesitant footsteps approach the stairs. When he determined the footsteps were close enough, he swung his arm around the corner and hit the first guy in the face.  
  
The sound of a broken nose first hit Steve’s ears before the pained groan accompanied by it. Now all two of them were aware of his presence – wait, two? Steve quickly spun around and sure enough the other two went around the place and trapped Steve where he was.  
  
He set his jaw and glanced around at the four men, one cradling his nose with a fancy gun in the other hand. “So, who wants to go first?” Steve asked as he sized up the men.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged before they decided to all go at once. Steve hit one with the shield, sending him barreling into another, as he jumped up and kicked one that was behind him.  
  
The guy with the broken nose fired the gun at Steve, but it didn’t hit him like a normal gun would with a bullet. Instead, his ears started ringing painfully and was caught off guard. One of the men quickly took the chance and tackled Steve to the ground, and the others helped to hold him down.  
  
Steve gritted his teeth and tried to fight against them, but they twisted his arms and legs at weird angles, so it would hurt or injure him to move them. Broken Nose Guy switched the alien gun for a real gun.  
  
“It’s a shame that you came alone. Though, it’s one less of you to worry about.” Broken Nose Guy mused as he crouched down, pressing the barrel of the gun under Steve chin. “It’s time for you to go back to sleep, Cap.” Before Steve could get a word out he heard the sound of the gun being fired.  
  
-  
  
Steve jolted upright in his bed with a gasp. He looked around in a panic before his hands went to under his chin where he was shot. Nothing. There was nothing there to provide evidence that it happened. Though he had a pounding headache from the remaining ache.  
  
He grunted before he laid down, putting his pillow over his head. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he could just sleep the day away then try it again tomorrow.  
  
Steve knocked his alarm clock off his nightstand to get it to stop making such ear-piercing noises. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over the pillow rested on his head before he fell back asleep.  
  
-  
  
It felt like he woke up immediately after he fell asleep, and it was another Thursday. Steve grabbed his alarm clock – that was back on his night stand – and he chunked it across the room in anger.  
  
He couldn’t even sleep away his problems, even for a couple hours, because he was awake as soon as he fell asleep. Steve stood up, fuming, before he pulled on his suit. He was going again. This time earlier, and maybe then he could catch them while they’re sleeping and off-guard.  
  
Steve put his shield on his back and carried his cowl with him as he snuck off down to the garage again. He straddled his bike and was about to start her up before he froze.  
  
“Steve, where the fuck are you going?” Tony crossed his arms, walking until he stood in the way of the motorcycle. “I know you don’t have a mission.”  
  
“It’s none of your concern,” Steve tried to keep his voice and expression void of any tell emotions. “It’s…a PR event. I scheduled it myself.” He stared at Tony, waiting for him to move.  
  
Tony stared hard at Steve. “I’m guessing you didn’t tell J either. Or he wouldn’t have woken me up from my beautiful slumber to tell me Captain America was sneaking out of the building.”  
  
Steve sighed before he pulled on his cowl and secured it. “Stay out of this one, Tony. It’s for your own safety.” His voice was everything serious, and Tony tapped his foot on the floor.  
  
“Just so I’m getting this right, you want me to stay away from some mysterious mission that you think is too dangerous for myself yet you’re going in on it alone?” Tony quirked a brow to his friend in front of him. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Tony, please,” Steve just about begged before he rubbed a hand over the bottom half of his face. “This is something I have to handle myself. You’re not going to change my mind.”  
  
Steve started the bike then peeled out before Tony could manage to convince Steve to let Tony tag along. Once again, he peeled through the streets of New York to the building.  
  
As routine, he scaled a building and jumped over roofs before he snuck into the apartment. He held his shield close to himself and a knife in another hand as he looked around to see which rooms the dealers were in.  
  
He opened one door, and suddenly he was blasted across the room. Smoke filled the building as Steve grunted and stood up from his position on the floor. There must have been a security type trap for that room.  
  
Steve clutched his shield tightly as his ears stopped ringing. There was a creak from the stairs area, and he didn’t hesitate to throw his shield in the direction. He heard what sounded like a body hit the floor.  
  
Doors began to open both in the upstairs of the building and down the hall he was in. Steve braced a hand on the wall to help himself stand again. Footsteps neared, and he braced himself in a fighting stance. He had dropped his knife and no longer had his shield with him – it was too far to attract to the magnets on his forearm.  
  
The fight was coming to him, and he had to be prepared. Though, Steve wasn’t prepared for what happened next.  
  
Before Steve could punch the guy nearest to him, there was a blast at the back of the building. Everyone turned to examine what just happened. Steve felt dread and fear build up inside his chest and stomach.  
  
_Tony_.  
  
“I told you to stay back,” Steve grounded out in anger before he turned and finally punched the guy nearest. Tony rolled his eyes before he snapped his face plate closed and blasted a guy with his repulsors.  
  
“Well, I had to see what my pal Captain America was hiding from me,” Tony retorted with that snappy tone of his. “Is this a new pastime or something? Or are you hiding something from me?”  
  
Steve sent Tony a done look that could be easily perceived as _are you fucking serious_? “Do you really want to do this here?”  
  
“Where else are we going to do it?” Tony snapped then punched a guy before he could get to Steve. “You didn’t tell me when not here, so should I really expect any differently?”  
  
Steve glanced over to Tony in annoyance before he jumped and kicked another guy. “It’s complicated, Tony. Drop it.”  
  
Tony stopped to turn to Steve dramatically – which pretty much summed up Tony. Even in the middle of a fight he can’t help his sass. “ _Drop it_? Sorry, Cap. You’re going to—” He was cut off by one of the guys shooting the off-guard Tony with one of the alien guns.  
  
The only difference this time from the last couple of guns was how this one shot right through the armor and seemed to have vaporized a chunk of Tony’s torso.  
  
“Tony!” Steve dropped his guard and ran over to his friend. Tony fell down on his knees as he stared down to his torso.  
  
“Steve—” Tony gasped out before he looked up to meet Steve’s worried eyes. “I-I don’t think…”  
  
Steve shook his head and pulled Tony into his arms, trying to cover the wound with his hand. “No, Tony. Don’t.” He felt the fear that seeped into his voice. “JARVIS, damage report,” He choked out.  
  
Even if Tony had gotten injured before in the torturous loop, this was so much worse.  
  
“Area is out of reach. I suggest immediate medical attention,” JARVIS suggested with concern of his own.  
  
Tony grabbed onto Steve’s wrist loosely, but it was all the strength that Tony could muster. “There’s…no time,” He grunted out painfully.  
  
Steve shook his head and pulled Tony – armor and all – into his arms desperately. “I’m going to get you out of here, okay?”  
  
“Steve.” Tony was going fast, and he knew it. He could feel the energy draining out of him as he clung onto Steve.  
  
“You goddamn idiot,” Steve strained as he cupped Tony’s cheek. “I tried-tried to keep you away. Because of this.”  
  
Tony tried to grip Steve’s wrist tighter, but nothing happened. “I h-had to come,” He forced out through gritted teeth. He was holding on with everything he had left. “I had to-to make sure you were okay—”  
  
Steve shook his head. “Tony, you didn’t have to. And you would have been safe and this wouldn’t be happening—”  
  
“I love you,” Tony suddenly stated with a stronger voice, though it had to have been just about all of his remaining strength. “Okay? I-It’s bad timing, but true.”  
  
Steve held Tony closer. It didn’t feel real, but at the same time it felt too real. “Tony, I-I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. What if Tony dying ended the loop? It would be a relief for it to stop, but at the cost of losing everything that kept him grounded? At the cost of losing his Tony? “I love you too.”  
  
Tony curled his robotic fingers into Steve’s shirt, trying to hold on a little longer. “Steve—” Tony called out faintly before his body went limp in Steve’s arms.  
  
He stared down at Tony as emotions flooded through him. Though at the moment, pure anger took over.  
  
Steve set Tony’s now lifeless body down as gently as he could before he stood. His back was to the arms dealers, and they started to back away with guns held up.  
  
They just killed Captain fucking America’s love of his life.  
  
They were dead men walking.  
  
Steve slowly turned around, so he could face them with a stony expression on his face. “You bastards!” He roared before he lunged at the one who had shot the gun at Tony.  
  
He just went at it, punching and kicking any body that came his way. He founded his knife at one point and used it to stab one of the dealers in the neck.  
  
-  
  
He didn’t stop until they were either unconscious or dead. He wanted to kill all of them, but he had to think of Tony.  
  
Steve sat with Tony, cradling Tony’s head in his lap, until S.H.I.E.L.D. came after Steve called. He felt void of anything now. He couldn’t stop worrying and panicking that this was the last Thursday and he wouldn’t get Tony back. He couldn’t get those words out of his head. He couldn’t get that image out of his head.  
  
Fury debriefed Steve personally. Even as Fury was rather skeptical of how everything happened, he wasn’t going to admit aloud that he was scared to further piss off the dark side of Captain America.  
  
Steve went straight to the gym after and let out all of his anger and frustration. He was angry at himself for waiting for so long, for not thinking Tony would follow, and for letting Tony get killed. He went through the mass of punching bags before he just started to destroy the equipment simply out of anger.  
  
No one bothered to stop him. They were either afraid to step in the line of Steve’s fury, or they understood he needed this.  
  
He needed it all too much. Steve was there for hours before he exhausted himself and decided it would be better to retire for the night. Natasha would have sent him up before he could stray away from the punching bags.  
  
Even while on an undercover mission, Natasha had called and texted Steve once the news reached where she was. It was on worldwide news.  
  
Steve just ignored it and stripped of his clothes before he collapsed onto Tony’s bed. He curled under the blankets and hugged Tony’s pillow to his chest. He was _gone_. And it was Steve’s fault.  
  
-  
  
He had cried himself to sleep that night in Tony’s bed, and the pillow was wet from Steve’s tears. He watched the love of his life die. He watched his dearest friend fall to his death. He had his mother get eaten by tuberculosis.  
  
The closest people to him kept dying, and it was fault.  
  
Steve rolled to the edge of the bed in the morning when he heard an alarm go off. It was his alarm.  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
Steve scrambled out of his bed and frantically grabbed for his phone.  
  
_Thursday, April 24_  
  
Steve stood abruptly and looked around. He was in his room. Before he could even get a full breath of air, he was bounding down the hall and down the stairs to Tony’s suit.  
  
He knocked on the door hard and fast. He didn’t care at the moment if Tony would be mad for waking him up. He only cared that Tony was alive.  
  
Tony flung the door open with a tired scowl. “Steve, what the fu—” He couldn’t finish what he was saying because Steve practically tackled Tony into a bone-crushing hug that he desperately needed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve choked out with his face in Tony’s hair. Steve was sorry for many reasons, mainly for getting Tony killed and for pissing him off by waking him up so early. It wasn’t even seven in the morning.  
  
Tony gently set his hands on Steve’s chest to push away, but only enough to see Steve’s face. “As much as I love hugs from you, you’re kinda scaring me.”  
  
Steve kept his arms around Tony, desperate to hold on for as long as he could. “It’s a long story. I’m just glad you're alive,” Steve replied with heavy relief as multiple emotions flashed over his face.  
  
“That I’m alive?” Tony looked puzzled before he led Steve inside. “What’s going on, Steve?”  
  
“It must have been a bad dream. That’s all,” Steve tried to wave off. Tony knew there was more to it though.  
  
That was one of the reasons Steve loved Tony. He could read Steve better than anyone.  
  
Tony sat on the couch with Steve and watched him with apprehension. “Talk to me, Cap. I know it’s more than some bad dream.”  
  
There was no getting out of the conversation, and Steve knew that. So, he told Tony everything about the loop and what happened the Thursday before. Except about the ‘I love you’ part.  
  
“You…watched me die?” Tony questioned as if he heard wrong. But he didn’t.  
  
“Yes,” Steve spoke quietly. “Every other Thursday you just got injured. But I guess trying to go alone means either I will die, or you will.”  
  
Tony shook his head in disbelief. “God, Steve… How long has this been going on for?”  
  
Steve relaxed at that. Tony always believed him. “Two weeks now,” He sighed tiredly before he rubbed a hand over his face. “Nothing I do or nothing you suggests works.”  
  
“There had to be something, right?” Tony moved closer, and suddenly Steve was aware he didn’t think to pull on more clothes than just his boxers. “I can try to help, but you have to tell me what you’re hiding from me.”  
  
“What?” Steve looked to meet Tony’s knowing eyes. “I’m…I’m not hiding anything…” He attempted to lie, but it was useless. Steve slumped his shoulders and leaned back into the couch in defeat. “Fine. I’ll tell you. And I guess it doesn’t really matter if things get weird, because I’ll be the only one to remember today anyways.”  
  
Tony tried to think of what it could be. “Was it something I said?” He inquired. “Because I have a bad habit of saying things that makes a situation weird.”  
  
“You said you loved me,” Steve blurted out before he could change his mind. He blushed immediately then cleared his throat. “You were in my arms a-and you told me you love. It was kind of your last words…”  
  
There was silence. Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Uhm,” He cleared his throat. “Last minute love revelation _does_ sound like something I’d do.” He looked to Steve sheepishly.  
  
Steve let out a short laugh. “You do tend to live on the dramatic side.” He faintly smiled to Tony. “But love takes many different forms,” He then added with a more forlorn tone of voice.  
  
“Steve,” Tony shook his head then grabbed Steve’s hands. “If I never told you that I loved you before then told you as I was dying, it is definitely nothing near platonic.”  
  
More silence.  
  
Steve looked down at Tony and his hands. “Tony, I swear to God if you’re messing with me after everything I just told you—”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes before he cut Steve off by kissing him. He didn’t kiss back at first – completely taken by surprise – before he kissed Tony back with all the love he could muster.  
  
Steve snaked his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled Tony into his lap. Once again Tony was in Steve’s arms, but for a reason that was ten times better.  
  
Tony pressed himself against Steve as they kissed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. Tony only pulled away, so they could both catch their breath.  
  
“You don’t have to say it back,” Tony assured once he caught his breath. “You’ve been through a lot.”  
  
Steve just shook his head before he pulled Tony closer. “I love you,” He breathed out then started to press light kisses over Tony’s face. “I have for a while…”  
  
A grin spread across Tony’s face. “In that case, you should kiss me again,” He suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
“Gladly,” Steve murmured with a relaxed smile. He gently cupped the back of Tony’s neck then kissed him again.  
  
Steve poured everything into the kiss. He didn’t know how long the day was going to last, and he didn’t want to waste any of it.  
  
He was hoping and praying that this was his last Thursday. But he knew – in the back of his mind – that this was still the first few. He was determined to savor this Thursday. He wasn’t able to forget, so he was going to make sure to remember this one better than the others.  
  
Tony pulled away first again, but this time to speak. “Alright. What do you want to do today?” He brushed Steve’s hair back while he began to hum.  
  
“We can’t just do this?” Steve asked as he watched Tony with admiration. “I feel pretty content here. More than I have in a while, Tony.”  
  
Tony shook his head with a smile. “I’m content too. But I want to make this a good day for you. It looks like you need a day to just relax,” He noted with a soft voice as he smoothed his thumbs under Steve’s eyes.  
  
“As long as you don’t get yourself killed.” Steve leaned in for one last kiss, and Tony happily obliged.  
  
-  
  
Steve met back up with Tony after they both separated to get dressed. “What exactly are we going to do? Or where are we going?”  
  
“Whatever you want, Cap,” Tony stated with a sweet smile as he pulled on a suit jacket over a t-shirt.  
  
Steve’s smile widened once he got an idea. “I have an idea then,” He stated then pulled on his leather jacket. “You’re going to need your sunglasses though.”  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow before he grabbed his sunglasses. “Don’t tell me we’re riding that bike of yours.”  
  
Steve was already pulling the keys out of his jacket pocket. “Yep. I haven’t ridden it in while because of the loop.” He spun the keys around his finger and grinned to Tony.  
  
There was no disagreeing with those sweet eyes Steve was giving.  
  
-  
  
Tony grumbled as he climbed behind Steve on the motorcycle. “Tony Stark does not ride bitch.”  
  
“That so?” Steve mused with a grin. He revved up the engine. “Maybe Iron Man doesn’t to Captain America, but Tony Stark does with Steve Rogers.”  
  
With that Steve took off out their garage. Tony yelped then grumbled as he securely wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. Tony didn’t try to argue, because deep down he knew it was true.  
  
Steve relished in the feeling of Tony holding onto him. He glanced at the cars around them before he sped up, weaving in and out of the cars and the lanes.  
  
Tony’s grip tightened, and he put his face against Steve’s rather large back, so he was shielded from the wind. But mainly to be shielded from the bugs.  
  
They drifted away from the city as Steve drove them through back roads and towards abandoned fields and meadows. He finally stopped them at one before he pulled them to the side of the road.  
  
Tony got off first. His hair wasn’t much of a mess, though only because he had been shielded by Steve’s torso for the majority of the wind.  
  
Steve, on the other hand, had serious wind-blown hair. He kicked the stand down before he stood off the bike.  
  
“If I may ask, where exactly are we, and why?” Tony questioned once he took the chance to look around.  
  
“What? Never been out of a city before?” Steve asked with slight amusement. He glanced up as if to look at his hair before he fixed it.  
  
Tony shrugged then turned back to look at the scenery. “Other than that cave I was kept in? Not really.” A small breeze passed them, and Tony smiled. “I didn’t like it there. But I like this.”  
  
“Yeah?” Steve smiled a bit before he began to walk to the meadow. “This was here 70 years ago. It was one of the only places around that didn’t change when I woke up.”  
  
Tony didn’t respond, sensing there was more. Instead, he followed and listened.  
  
“Bucky and I used to come here. Before everything – the war and all,” Steve stopped once a good bit into the meadow. “After Fury was done with me when I woke up, I immediately looked up Peggy and came to search for this place. It helped me think, and it’s a little taste of home.”  
  
“You and Bucky – Sergeant Barnes – were pretty close, huh?” Tony asked with caution. He recognized the tone Steve was talking in, and he heard stories from his dad about the couple.  
  
Which really put into perspective how old Steve was.  
  
Steve had this almost sad and wistful smile on his face. “It’s that obvious?” He let the spring breeze wash over himself before he faced Tony. “It used to not be, because people just didn’t think about it. Then he died, and I became America’s hero, and it was all erased. They didn’t erase Peggy though.”  
  
Tony hesitated before he took a few steps closer to Steve. “Hearing those stories of you and Bucky from my dad helped me realize who I was, as much as I hated you because of how much my dad loved you,” He paused to smile at Steve. “It’s not completely erased, Steve.”  
  
Steve let out a soft, relieved breath. “You never seize to amaze me.” He told Tony softly before he took a gentle hold of Tony’s hand to guide the two to sit down.  
  
“I do tend to have that effect on people,” Tony waved off with a grin in Steve’s direction.  
  
He simply shook his head with a small smile. “Yes, I’ve read up on that,” He dismissed before he realized exactly what he said.  
  
Tony caught on quicker though. “Wait – you looked me up?” Smug. Tony was being smug with a little bit of actual shock that was masked underneath it.  
  
“Well, I mean…” Steve shrugged as his cheeks began to turn a faint pink. “I looked up Howard. Because Fury told me I’d be working with you for the Avengers initiative. Then I had to see who I was going to be fighting alongside of.”  
  
“You and him got along well. At least, it seemed so from how my dad talked about you.” Tony kept hold of Steve’s hand as they sat there and talked about stuff that was most likely hard for Steve.  
  
“We were good friends,” Steve nodded then let out a chuckle. “Or he was just really fascinated with what he helped create.”  
  
Tony laughed at that. “I think it was a little bit of that and a little bit of a man crush.” He grinned then winked to Steve. “Although I can’t say I don’t blame the old man. He had good taste.”  
  
Steve let out a breathy laugh. “The only difference between it though is that I actually like you, and Howard was just a friend to me.”  
  
Tony looked down at their intertwined hands with a smile. “If what you say is true, then I absolutely despise that I won’t be able to remember any of this.” He looked back up, and Steve saw pity in Tony’s eyes.  
  
“I don’t get to forget it. Which in this moment I am more than thankful for,” Steve assured and gently squeezed Tony’s hand. “And when this is over, I’m going to bring you back here and tell you all of this again, plus every single Thursday that I’ve been through.”  
  
Tony reached over with his other hand and cupped Steve’s jaw. “I can’t even imagine what this…this _loop_ must be like for you. I can’t attempt to know the answer to this one. But can you promise me something?”  
  
Steve let his head rest in Tony’s hand as he gave Tony his full attention.  
  
“Promise me that you won’t give up.” Tony looked straight into Steve’s eyes. “If I know anything – and damn do I know a lot – one thing is for sure, you can defeat whatever this is.”  
  
A heavy sigh was Steve’s response. “It’s only been two weeks of it and I’m running out of things to do. I don’t know who to even suspect. Or what.”  
  
“So, you’re telling me that you tried just about all of the thousands upon thousands of variations a single day could have?” Tony scooted himself closer to Steve. “With that mind of yours, you can remember every little detail. Just…you have to try.”  
  
Steve pressed his lips into a line before he reached his arms out to pull Tony into his lap. “I promise then,” He assured as the two settled comfortably together. “I’ll get out of this. For you.”  
  
Tony rested his back against Steve’s chest as they sat comfortably and gazed out at the meadow and other wildlife. “For us.”  
  
Those words hovered in Steve’s mind before it settled with a warm hum in his chest. _Us_. Steve liked that more than he cared to admit at the moment.  
  
He wanted to enjoy this moment without thinking of the loop, but the negative thoughts slipped in anyways. Once asleep, he would wake up in his bed for yet another Thursday. For all Tony would know, none of this would have happened. It would just be any other ordinary day.  
  
Steve’s arms tightened around Tony, not enough to hurt but enough to be secure. It felt odd how he was panicking a few Thursdays ago and now he was here with Tony. Steve felt relaxed, and it wasn’t just because of the meadow.  
  
He felt like he had control. But in reality,  
  
Steve had Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate the kudos and the comments for this :) it's my first work and I'm really proud of it.
> 
> Follow my Instragram @starkthesnark for more and for updates on new stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: minor thoughts on suicide

There was no escaping it.  
  
Too many. Too many Thursdays have passed and gone, and Steve was no closer to discovering what was going on than he was two weeks into the loop.  
  
Every day he’d open his eyes to the same weather, the same alarm, the same clouds, the same mission, the same news, the same Tony, the same Thursday. It’s officially been three months, and Steve didn’t know what else he could do.  
  
Or how much longer he could go on for.  
  
He tried to stay right with Tony’s promise. He really did. Steve attempted not going to the mission at all, but Thursday still came. He attempted to destroy all the weapons, but Thursday still came. He attempted to get more intimate with Tony to see if he was the key, but Thursday still came. He attempted to not talk to Tony at all, but Thursday still came. Again. And again. And again.  
  
It wouldn’t stop no matter what Steve did to shake things up or even try to pretend that it was over. He felt like he was breaking. He had to at least be going insane.  
  
Steve had went up to the common floor of the tower and was on the strip outside. It was breezier up there, but it helped Steve remember that he was grounded. He was sat on the edge with his legs dangling over.  
  
There was nothing else for Steve to try. Nothing. He wasn’t meant to discover the secret doorway out. He was meant to be stuck in this forever.  
  
Steve hunched over and closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of the evening wind pushing against his body. He couldn’t take it much longer, and he knew that. There was no way out.  
  
But then again…  
  
The wind picked up and Steve opened his eyes to look down at the city below him. “Another way,” He mumbled to himself as he thought of pros and cons.  
  
It wasn’t the best way to opt out, but it could be a way, right? He wouldn’t have to wake up again, and he finally knows what it’s like to kiss Tony. Plus, no one needed him for 70 years and he helped save the world twice now, he was done. Right?  
  
Steve worried his bottom lip before he scooted a couple inches closer to the edge. It would all be over if he just kept scooting forward…  
  
“You really like to live on the wild side, huh?” Came Tony’s voice suddenly. Steve nearly jumped off the tower right then and there from how much he startled.  
  
“W-What?” He glanced to the edge before he scrambled up to his feet and stepped away. What was he thinking? “Oh, that. I was just trying to look at the city. I’ve only ever been up this high when flying in a jet,” He lied more fluently than what he used to be able to do. He’s had practice at lying.  
  
Tony walked over with a glass of whiskey in his hand, the other in one of his pockets. “You’ve been isolated all day. Is everything alright? If you’re feeling homesick or anything we can take a trip to Brooklyn. Or is it your room? Because I can get someone to redecorate it for you,” Tony started to ramble. He had been worried about Steve, and it was obvious.  
  
Maybe before the loop it wouldn’t have been obvious, but by now Steve had time to get to know Tony more intimately. Like how when he starts to worry, his pinkie finger taps against whatever is in his hand, and he starts to shoot off solutions without receiving answers to some.  
  
Steve stood there as Tony rambled, and he took in Tony’s appearance in the golden light from the setting sun. He had worn a suit that day, but his suit jacket was off. He didn’t realize Tony was waiting for an answer until he spoke again.  
  
“Steve is there something you need that I can give you?”  
  
That caught Steve’s attention. He knew Tony – in this moment – didn’t mean it with any sexual innuendos, but Steve realized that maybe that’s what he needed. A release. Something to ease him until his next breaking point.  
  
“You,” Steve swallowed before he started to take strides over to the other man. “I need _you_ , Tony…”  
  
Tony’s head tilted a bit as he watched Steve with uneasiness. “Okay, something’s definitely up. Not that I’m not flattered – because damn am I, but this doesn’t seem like you.”  
  
Steve shook his head and rested his hands on Tony’s waist, though didn’t go any farther. The last step was going to be Tony’s decision. “I’m fine. I just—” Steve glanced down more to Tony’s lips. “I need to feel you…”  
  
Tony couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body, and it wasn’t from the wind. “Jesus, Steve,” He breathed out as he took in what Steve was getting at. “You’re not being serious here, are you?”  
  
The tension built up between them as Steve pressed closer to Tony, so their chests were touching. “Tony,” His voice was desperate. “This is what I need.”  
  
“Shit,” Tony rubbed a hand over his face. Steve was about to let go, beginning to feel discouraged, but then Tony spoke again. “I can’t believe I’m actually going with this.”  
  
Steve didn’t waste any more time before he captured Tony’s lips in his own, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Tony rested a hand on Steve’s shoulder and the other with the glass hooked behind Steve’s neck.  
  
“Whose room?” Tony mumbled against Steve’s hungry lips as the kiss heated up more.  
  
Steve stumbled their make-out session back inside. “Too far. Here’s fine,” He motioned his head over to the living area of the common floor without taking his hands off of Tony.  
  
Tony glanced around before he set his glass on the nearest object he could reach. “J, turn on incognito mode for the common floor.” The doors all chimed together as they locked, and from the outside the windows of the common floor darkened as they denied the outside world to see what was going on inside.  
  
“You always think of everything,” Steve spoke with fondness before he pulled Tony into another heated kiss as they together stumbled across the floor to the couch.  
  
-  
  
Steve shifted onto his back and pulled Tony’s sweaty body on top of his own sweaty body. The cold of Tony’s arc reactor felt pleasant against Steve’s skin.  
  
“So, you’re telling me…that this was the first time you’ve done this? Male or female?” Tony asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
A breathy laugh came from Steve. “Yeah, actually.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Try not to sound so cocky, Rogers.”  
  
“Sorry,” Steve chuckled before he took a deep breath. He put his face in Tony’s hair and breathed in the sweet smell of Tony’s shampoo. “I guess I just went with the flow.”  
  
Tony rubbed Steve’s arm lazily as he laid on Steve’s heaving chest. “The serum helped more areas of you than expected then.”  
  
“Hey,” An unintended cute pout formed on Steve’s face. “Who’s to say that I’m not just naturally good?”  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Tony groaned before he put a hand over Steve’s face to block the pout. “We’re not going to get into the science of it and the _what if’s_. Let me enjoy this.”  
  
Steve’s pout went away to put in a place a sweet smile. “Okay, fine. Let’s enjoy this.” He reached over to the back of the couch and pulled a blanket over the two of them before he wrapped his arms back around Tony.  
  
“Finally. Something we agree on,” Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes, though with something positive underlying his words. Something that stirred what people call butterflies in Steve’s stomach. Just like on that first Thursday he found out Tony liked him.  
  
Steve laid his head back and closed his eyes, his arms secure around Tony. “Let’s just sleep here. I’m comfortable and don’t feel like moving.” A small smile broke across Steve’s face.  
  
Tony nodded with his eyes closed, his stubble brushing against Steve’s bare chest. “I already had that plan, but good. It’s better that we share the idea.”  
  
“You are the genius.” Steve pressed one last kiss to Tony’s head before he let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
For the first time since he got stuck in the loop, Steve fell asleep peacefully. He knew tomorrow would bring him another identical Thursday, but at that moment Steve wasn’t concerned anymore. He knew that through it all, he’d have Tony. Even as the next morning would roll around and Tony wouldn’t be in his arms or remember anything, Steve remembered. That’s what he had to hold on to.  
  
-  
  
The alarm went off, and Steve opened his eyes to reveal his bedroom that he hadn’t walked into the night before. He could still feel the warmth from Tony’s body on his.  
  
Steve got up and showered off the grim that he felt was still on him from last night before he went to his kitchen. He couldn’t bear to go on the same mission again today, and he couldn’t be normal around Tony yet.  
  
Last night was too fresh in his mind.  
  
He made himself a cup of coffee and some eggs before he sat down at his little table that fit in the apartment Tony decorated for him. There was no way he could stay in this tower doing nothing. Tony would be able to find Steve anywhere because of Jarvis. And because of how well Tony knows Steve.  
  
Steve ate his breakfast as he thought of what else he could do instead of the mission or act awkward around Tony when trying not to be affectionate. Whatever it was he did, it couldn’t be anything in the tower.  
  
His thoughts paused before an idea popped in. He couldn’t be in the tower. So, he’d just have to go away from the tower.  
  
Once he finished his breakfast, Steve pulled on some clothes he can ride with before he tugged on his leather jacket. He had to leave the tower. How had that idea not entered his mind before? Probably because it felt like running away, but he felt that’s all he could do at a time like this.  
  
He would be back again, of course. Thursday would come again, and it would be like it didn’t happen. Because it didn’t really, did it?  
  
All of those approximately 90 Thursdays were all in his head. They would never be real, but simply parts of his imagination. Something that will haunt his dreams along with everything else that already does.  
  
Steve grabbed what he needed before he walked down to the garage. “Jarvis, inform Tony when he wakes up that I’m out on a ride, so he won’t worry.”  
  
“Is there a destination to this trip that Mr. Stark should be aware of, Captain?” Jarvis asked as his response as Steve entered the garage.  
  
“There is none. Just let him know I’m out.” Steve positioned himself on the motorcycle before he started it.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied once more before Steve took off and up the ramp that leads to the streets of New York.  
  
Steve let the wind whip through his short hair as he drove away from the city and, more importantly, the tower. He didn’t know where he was going exactly, he just knew he had to be away. It seemed getting out of New York would suit that need.  
  
So, Steve drove for hours. He stopped occasionally for gas, for a stretch, or for some food if he got hungry. All was paid in cash. It wasn’t unusual for Steve to use cash, though. He had grown up without the use or knowledge of credit or debit cards, and it felt odd for him to use one.  
  
How could one little plastic card possibly hold all of his money?  
  
Steve dismissed the idea of cards when Tony introduced the idea, and instead stuck to keeping the money he needed for the day in a money clip secure in his own pockets. Tony called Steve old fashioned for it, but then again, he is old fashioned. He’s old. And fashioned.  
  
By the time Steve decided to stop, it was early in the afternoon and the sun was almost right in the middle of the sky. He had driven for at least seven or so hours, give or take some minutes. He drove himself to a beach, and it took him some navigating through applications on his phone to realize it was in Virginia.  
  
There was also a good bit of messages from Tony with a few voicemails in between. It made Steve’s heart clench when he put his phone away, effectively ignoring Tony’s worried messages. Though, Steve didn’t know what he would reveal over the phone.  
  
Plus, Tony would try to trace any message or call since Steve made sure to bring everything with him that wasn’t tracked. He needed to be alone.  
  
Since it was mid-spring, not many people were on the beach unless to enjoy the sand and the beauty of nature. Here and there were scattered couples or families enjoying the day, but not many – if any – people were in the water. Dogs were in the water though.  
  
Steve put the kickstand down on his motorcycle before he walked down to the shore with his hands in his jacket pockets. He didn’t get many looks or glances as he made his way down, which he was glad for.  
  
If Tony put Jarvis in control in searching the internet, then he would be alerted if someone posted a new picture of Steve. Then Jarvis would trace it for Tony, and he would fly down in a suit to make Steve spill everything.  
  
And Steve, poor Steve, would just cave and tell Tony everything.  
  
That’s why he didn’t reply to Tony and instead stared out at the slow waves. Steve had a crush – if that’s what modern people call it these days – on Tony. There was no doubt. The question, though, was how much they were beginning to develop.  
  
His feelings were at bay when Steve was never intimate with Tony, and Steve didn’t have the knowledge that Tony liked him as well. Basically, his feelings were at bay before the loop.  
  
Steve let out a heavy breath before he lowered himself down onto the sand. Even if he ever got out of the loop – _if_ – then he may not get with Tony. Steve would be damaged and scarred after, and he shouldn’t put that on Tony.  
  
The phone in Steve’s pocket buzzed again. He pulled it out with a small huff, expecting it to be Tony, but it was Natasha. That made Steve feel thrown off. She was supposed to be on her undercover mission. Either it was completed, or something went wrong.  
  
Steve answered immediately, fearing it was the latter.  
  
He shouldn’t have been surprised when it was Tony’s voice on the other line.  
  
“So, you just up and leave without any warning, ignore everything I’ve sent you, but you would answer a call from Nat and not me? I got to say, I’m feeling hurt, Rogers.”  
  
Steve sighed and lowered his head as he held the phone against his ear. “She’s _supposed_ to be on a mission and it could have gone wrong. I was worried for a friend.” He paused. “How did you even manage to use her number without her phone?”  
  
Tony tsked. “Technology, sweetheart. I’m not going to bother explaining it when I’m not happy with you. And I doubt you’d understand it anyways. No offense.”  
  
“None taken—”  
  
“Now to what I asked: you’d answer her but not me? And don’t give me the bullshit that you were worried about her because I’m over here worried about you.” Tony rambled angrily before he huffed out, taking a moment to collect himself. “Steve, this isn’t like you.” His voice was softer now, and it definitely showed how concerned he truly was – more concerned than angry.  
  
Steve ran his other hand through his hair. “I needed air. Fresh air that wasn’t polluted. And some space away from the city. I’m doing okay. I have my bike and money with me. There’s no need to worry, Tones—Tony.”  
  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep quiet. Steve let it slip. On one of the Thursdays that Steve admitted everything to Tony, they were having a sensual moment together. It felt nice to be able to be so open with someone again after Bucky, and he knew how Tony felt about a possible relationship. Steve had a little thing for nicknaming people, and Tones was a soft nickname that suited the moment.  
  
Tony loved it too. So, Steve kept it there on the tip of his tongue for the occasions where he was getting close with Tony.  
  
This, on the other hand, was not one of those moments.  
  
“What?” Tony questioned before he decided to change conversation. “Look, Steve, you seem like you need someone to talk to. Can you stay where you’re at for another – let’s see – 20 minutes?”  
  
Steve’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened. “You tracked me,” He breathed out as it dawned on him. He had completely forgotten about the possibility of Tony tracing the phone call. Steve got too distracted by Tony’s voice and his own little slip up with the nickname.  
  
“Bingo, Cap. Did you expect me not to? What, even when you deliberately dismantled any tracking device that I had for you, so I wouldn’t track you? Which, by the way, I’m pretty impressed by.”  
  
“Tony, don’t. You don’t need to-to come check on me like some babysitter. I’m not a baby, and I’m not some helpless elder,” Steve tried to reason, but it came out snappy.  
  
“Oh really? Because I thought you were, what, 90 something years old and running away. I must be mistaken for another old fossil,” Tony snapped back.  
  
Steve gritted his teeth before he hung up the phone. He didn’t want to argue or for their words to escalate, especially with Tony on the way.  
  
It wasn’t like Steve could escape to anywhere either. Tony could travel faster than a motorcycle with his suit – even if Steve’s motorcycle could go faster than others thanks to Tony himself. The suit, or Jarvis, could scan for his face in a crowd or whatever technological way that Steve doesn’t quite have the grasp of.  
  
He put his phone away and stared back out into the water instead. He couldn’t run, so he wasn’t going to try. He might as well enjoy the view that he stopped for before Tony convinces him to return to New York.  
  
-  
  
Just like Tony said, within 20 minutes he could be heard speeding high in the sky. Steve looked up with a bit of disappointment before he stood. There were still people around, and he didn’t want the attention. Especially since Tony and him might end up arguing.  
  
Steve followed where Tony had flown to. It was just a mile or so down from where he had been, but there weren’t any families or couples around since you had to walk along the shoreline to get to that point.  
  
The suit was sitting on the shore leaned back with one leg resting on top of the other – a very Tony pose. Though he wasn’t out of the suit yet.  
  
“Why are you so worried about me just going on a ride? Granted, I’m far away, but you didn’t know that. There wasn’t a reason for you to be worried.” Steve crossed his arms and stopped a few feet away from the suit.  
  
“Seriously. You expect me not to be worried about the person who always sticks to the same schedule unless a mission is called, who then throws that out the window and runs away?” Tony stood up, metal creaking a little under movement. “When I woke up this morning, Jarvis told me that you told him to let me know you went out for a ride and there was no destination. I’m not supposed to worry about that?”  
  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “He was just supposed to tell you I was out. Not that other part.”  
  
Tony took a few steps closer to Steve. “Well he did anyways because he tells me everything. Now do you mind telling what the fuck is going on with you?” He stopped in front of Steve, face plate still down and suit still on.  
  
“I don’t, actually.” Steve crossed his arms again and looked back up to Tony with a stoney face, trying to hide any emotions that tried to surface. “I came here to be alone, Tony. If I wanted to talk, I would have went to you instead.”  
  
“What if it was me that ran away? You would be in this situation too. You would come to me to talk even if I didn’t want to come to you. Why is this _any_ different, Rogers?”  
  
Steve didn’t respond at first. It was true. He would be acting the same if the roles were switched. “You know, that would be a valid argument if you were here right now,” He spoke finally, testing to see if Tony was really here or if it was just the suit.  
  
It was odd for Tony not to have come out of the suit yet, or even to not have popped open the face plate.  
  
“If I was— Jesus, Steve.” Tony huffed out in annoyance. At that moment the suit opened up and Tony stepped out of it.  
  
Steve took a step back from the close proximity, flashbacks from last night replaying in his head. “Okay, now you can see I’m perfectly fine. You can fly back off and let me think.”  
  
Tony looked at Steve analytically. “Steve, just talk to me. We’re friends, right? I thought we had gotten closer since you moved into the tower. We don’t argue as much at least.”  
  
“Ton…y,” Steve caught himself before he slipped up again. “Of course we’re friends, and of course we’ve gotten closer. I just—” He pressed his lips into a line. “I couldn’t come to you with this. Just accept that.”  
  
“Why are you so thick-headed!” Tony groaned in frustration. “If you would just tell me I could help, you know.” He was getting angry at Steve, which just aided in Steve getting angry as well.  
  
Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “I just wanted to spend the day alone and away from everything!” He retorted.  
  
“Well I didn’t want you to be alone!” Tony argued back before his demeanor began to soften from his tense figure. He ran his fingers through his hair. “You worried me, okay? Normally you would have told me. And now you’re acting weird. Whatever it is you’re going through or whatever is happening, I thought I may be able to help.”  
  
There was a pause between them. Steve couldn’t control it anymore. Tony was there in front of him being wildly concerned for Steve’s wellbeing and after last night, Steve knew they had strong feelings for each other.  
  
“Tones,” Steve breathed out softly before he closed the space between them. “Stop worrying about me, just for a day,” He murmured before he gently grabbed hold of Tony’s chin.  
  
Tony swallowed and connected his gaze with Steve’s. “Call me that again.”  
  
“What, Tones?” Steve tilted his head slightly.  
  
Tony nodded. “Yep. That. I like it.” He glanced up to Steve’s lips before he closed whatever remaining space was between them so their lips were connected.  
  
Steve kissed back without any hesitation, melting into the familiar feel of kissing Tony. With his fingers still gently holding Tony’s chin, Steve moved his other hand to rest on Tony’s hip.  
  
The kiss was void of anything sexual, but that’s what Steve needed. The night before he needed more than just a kiss, but at this moment, Tony felt it was comfort Steve needed.  
  
It was also a plus for Tony to be kissing _the_ Steve Rogers.  
  
Tony pulled away first with a small look of surprise on his face. “Coming out here, I wasn’t expecting that to happen.”  
  
Steve rested their foreheads together, letting their bodies sway together. “Tones, I appreciate you worrying about me. I do. But I can’t talk about it,” He attempted to reason with a gentle voice. “It’s a beautiful day, and we’re at the beach. Can we just enjoy that since we’re here?”  
  
Tony lifted his head and looked over Steve’s face to see if he was being honest. “Alright,” He sighed before he pulled himself away from Steve. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve been to the beach anyways.” He waved off, not wanting to admit he was agreeing because he had a soft spot for Steve.  
  
Tony Stark didn’t have soft spots.  
  
Except for the many people he had soft spots for.  
  
Steve looked out to the water before he took off his jacket, then preceded to take off his clothes. Tony eyed Steve curiously, totally not checking Steve out in the process.  
  
“Okay don’t you think things are moving a little fast?” Tony questioned without much seriousness in his voice, but instead with sarcasm and the curiosity.  
  
“I’m going for a swim,” Steve chuckled in response. He took off all his clothes except for his boxers. He was hoping a swim could help him relax.  
  
Tony stuck a hand out to stop Steve and hit his chest, then quickly retracted his hand when he realized it was Steve’s bare chest. “What, in that water? It’s not even the end of spring so it’ll still be cold.” Steve gave Tony this look before it dawned on Tony. “Right. Serum. Falling into ice.” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s hard to forget.” Steve smiled slightly to Tony with his messing tone, but his words hung heavy in the space between them.  
  
As Steve walked off, Tony stared in worry. He wanted more than anything to talk with Steve and figure out what was going on, but he knew it wasn’t time yet.  
  
Steve stepped into the water and continued to walk in. The water was cold, but Steve’s body heat helped. If he could survive for 70 years in the ice, basically just in a deep sleep, he can handle the chilled water.  
  
He was glad the waves weren’t too strong on this Thursday, so he didn’t have to focus on keeping himself standing against stronger waves. He wanted to focus on the slow, melodic feel of the little waves hitting against his chest.  
  
He stood like that for a while, just staring out at the horizon. He could just let himself melt away in the water. Steve closed his eyes then leaned back until he was floating on the water. He could easily drift away, but then again, Tony would see. Then he would help and ask all these questions that Steve would be too ashamed to answer.  
  
In the meantime, Tony was busying himself by doing a couple things on his phone – most likely catching up with things from his company and Pepper. That made Steve feel guilty. Tony dropped everything to go find Steve. What if they got together after the loop and Tony got his priorities mixed up because of Steve?  
  
That couldn’t happen. Steve wouldn’t let himself be in the way. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea for them to go out after all. They led such busy lives – for Tony he also had a company to run at the same time.  
  
If he could just slip underneath the waves…  
  
Steve looked back over to the shore where Tony was. He was now messing around with sand. In fact, Tony was attempting to build a sand castle with wet and dry sand.  
  
How could Steve think of leaving when he had someone like Tony there waiting for him when the loop is over?  
  
Steve stood back up in the water and walked over to the shore where Tony still was with his half-constructed sand castle. No matter what happened on any given Thursday, Tony was always there. Tony always believed in Steve. Tony always comforted Steve. Tony always opened up to Steve. Tony always worried for Steve. Tony was always…Tony.  
  
_Perfectly Tony._  
  
Tony looked up from smoothening an edge on the castle, the corner up his lips quirking up. “Got tired of the water?”  
  
“Yeah, it was too lonely.” Steve offered Tony a small smile before sat next to the other male. “And I got curious about sand castles. How do you get it to stay and not just, you know, fall over?” He was genuinely curious. Steve never got around to going on the beach growing up. His family wasn’t near the definition of wealthy.  
  
“It’s really about the dry and wet sand. You can’t use all dry sand, so you need the wet sand for more stability…” Tony continued to ramble on the logistics behind building The Perfect Stark Castle.  
  
Steve sat there and listened – really listened – to Tony. It was mesmerizing, the way Tony spoke so passionately. Steve could listen to Tony speak all day. When Tony was done explaining everything, Steve leaned over and kissed Tony sweetly and innocently. God—Steve was falling hard.  
  
“Explain something else to me?” Steve pleaded with sweet eyes directed at Tony. “You’re so captivating.” Tony was Steve’s anchor for reality.  
  
It just so happened that the more Tony anchored down, the more developed Steve’s feelings for Tony became.  
  
“Captivating?” Tony questioned with an arched eyebrow. “Mostly I just get told to shut up if I ramble like that.” He subconsciously swiped his tongue across his lips where Steve’s own lips had been.  
  
“I don’t see why. You have so much knowledge in your mind – especially more than myself – that you’re just so…so,” Steve paused to try to think of the right-fitting word. “ _Riveting._ ”  
  
Tony reached a hand out and gently rested on it Steve’s cheek. “Where have you been hiding these past months?” He breathed out in soft bewilderment.  
  
Steve leaned into the gentle touch, making sure he kept his gaze focused on Tony. “Honestly? I have no idea.”  
  
“Stop being so damn perfect.” Tony was joking, of course. He didn’t want Steve to stop doing anything he was doing. Which is why Tony kissed Steve again, and this time his passion was directed into kissing rather than talking.  
  
-  
  
Steve managed to regain a little pep in his step after the day at the beach. He didn’t necessarily have his hand fully grasping hope, but he at least had his index finger and middle finger hanging onto it.  
  
He still had no idea what to do with the loop. He still had no leads. But there was still Tony.  
  
It was just getting frustratingly annoying. The three weeks since the Beach Thursday ended, Steve put all of his remaining energy into trying to find his way out. But nothing came up or appeared to be an answer. Nothing. Nada. Zip.  
  
He needed another break. And he didn’t want to be alone.  
  
Steve pressed the button for the elevator, already dressed for the day, as he thought of what he could do with Tony. They could go to a local diner for breakfast, then – well, he didn’t know what else they could do. Steve didn’t know much about the modern-day city.  
  
By the time Steve arrived at the door to Tony’s suite, he still hadn’t thought of anything to do past breakfast. Despite that, Steve still knocked on Tony’s door. He even waited up, so it wouldn’t be so early for Tony.  
  
The door opened without any anger, but instead sleepy surprise. “Steve? You need something?” He leaned his hip against the edge of the door as he held it open, and Steve resisted the urge to draw the adorable Tony closer.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast? I, uhm, don’t exactly know where a diner is though,” Steve admitted with a little shrug. “And I’m sorry for waking you.”  
  
Tony looked more surprised at that, but it was a pleasant sort of surprise. “You’re in luck then. I know of almost every diner around here. Just let me get ready first.” He smiled warmly before he turned and walked off, leaving the door open. “Make yourself a home. I shouldn’t be too long,” Tony called over his shoulder before disappearing in his bathroom.  
  
“Perfect.” Steve smiled to himself before he walked in, closing the door behind himself. He didn’t bother glancing around in what would be curiosity. He’s been in there enough to know where everything is and what objects are lying around.  
  
Steve settled with sitting on the couch in Tony’s living area to watch some tv. Though Steve has watched some tv since he’s been in the loop, he switched the channel to a show he hasn’t gotten around to watching yet. The tv guide doesn’t change in the loop either.  
  
It wasn’t too long after when Tony came out dressed and looking sharp. “I’m ready with an empty stomach and a need for my morning coffee. Let’s get going, Cap.” Tony grinned to Steve before he passed the other man on the way to the door.  
  
Steve’s lips formed a gentle smile before he followed. “I’m pretty hungry too. My appetite is huge, you know.”  
  
“Oh, no need to remind me,” Tony chuckled as the two made their way towards the garage. “I see the bill for the groceries, and I see how it skyrocketed since you moved into the tower.”  
  
Steve’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that,” He apologized bashfully. “I burn all those calories with the serum and…yeah.”  
  
Tony laughed before he waved his hand in the air between them, dismissing Steve’s apology. “I know all about that. When the Avengers first got called together, and even before that, I read reports on you from before and after. And I had a good laugh on the half-hearted complaints about your food consumption.”  
  
Steve’s lips turned up into a smile as they slid into one of Tony’s cars. “At least I don’t have to worry about weight gain,” He joked lightly before he smiled to Tony.  
  
“That I would be envious for, but I’m always on my feet or doing some heavy lifting that I don’t have to worry much,” Tony smirked to Steve before driving off. “I used to do other activities that helped burn calories as well, but not so much anymore.”  
  
Memories of past intimate Thursdays flashed through Steve’s mind and he turned to look out the window as a blush formed on his cheeks. “You mean, uhm, fondueing?” Steve mentally face-palmed. This wasn’t the 1940’s anymore. And that wasn’t even a saying then.  
  
“ _Fondueing_?” Tony grinned at the unusual code word. “Why yes, Cap. I haven’t _fondued_ in a while. I’m proud to admit – without admitting everything, of course – that I’m saving myself for someone,” He joked with the last few words, but the rest of it was true. Tony wasn’t having sex with anyone because he had his eyes on someone.  
  
That someone was Steve.  
  
This was something that, in these almost four months-worth of Thursdays, Steve never knew. He quickly turned his head over, and it would have given him whiplash if he was a normal person.  
  
“What?” Steve raised an eyebrow, playing casual and friendly. You know, not like he knew more than Tony thought he did in this moment. “The Genius Billionaire _Playboy_ Philanthropist isn’t being a playboy?” He asked in fake bewilderment, though Tony didn’t know that.  
  
“Yep,” Tony grinned ear to ear. “But enough about that. What made you want to get breakfast today?” He glanced over as he drove.  
  
Steve looked back out the window and shrugged, taking in this new information. “I was hungry, and we haven’t talked normally in a while.” A very, _very_ long while.  
  
Maybe while Steve took this break from the loop, he could focus on trying to figure out how deep Tony’s feelings go for Steve. All he knew beforehand – from the previous Thursdays – was that Tony reciprocated Steve’s feelings. What he didn’t know was how deep they were for Tony and how long they had been kept hidden.  
  
It wasn’t like Steve hadn’t been completely oblivious. He knew of Tony’s flirts, but Steve brushed them off by excusing it as casual or because the flirts didn’t hold anything but sexual undertones to them. Now, though, Steve was beginning to think otherwise.  
  
“Has it really been a long time?” Tony asked as he thought of the last time they just relaxed and talked. “I guess lately we’ve been catching up over missions or me working or you working out.”  
  
Steve looked back over to Tony, wishing Tony had all the memories of the loop’s Thursdays. Why did it only have to be Steve? Why just him? “There’s really never a break, is there?” He chuckled. “It’s either your company or someone wants world domination.”  
  
Tony laughed as he drove them around towards the diner. “Oh, don’t sound so down about it, Rogers. You know you enjoy prancing around in that tight outfit of yours.” He glanced over and smirked.  
  
“And you’re telling me that you—” Steve paused and furrowed his brows. “Wait, tight?” He questioned, not getting what Tony was referring to. “My suit is tight?”  
  
“Wait, you seriously don’t know?” Tony asked with a chuckle. “Cap, why do you think you’re one of America’s most wanted bachelor? Or America’s teen heartthrob? It’s not just because of you saving the world for everyone.”  
  
Steve pulled out his phone and looked up pictures of him when in a battle. “Oh, come on—This isn’t even bad,” He argued back lightly. “So, I’ve gotten more muscular, and it fills in more. It’s nothing compared to the first _costume_ I wore when in the army.”  
  
Tony had a curious glint in his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot. “Jarvis, pull up on Cap’s phone colored pictures of Captain America in the 1940’s.”  
  
“Tony, no—”  
  
“Right away, sir,” Jarvis replied and searched through the internet and databases in S.H.I.E.L.D. for the pictures. They were pulled up within seconds on Steve’s phone, and he groaned.  
  
“Tony, please don’t. They’re godawful,” Steve pleaded as he held his phone away. “It wasn’t made for combat so it’s basically a costume for those shows I had to do.”  
  
“I remember those!” Tony exclaimed in excitement as he hit his steering wheel. “When I was younger I snuck into my dad’s office and found those videos on his computer. Fuck, I had completely forgotten about them.”  
  
Steve winced in embarrassment. “Please just forget them again. I wish I could, but I can’t.”  
  
Tony parked the car before he quickly reached over for Steve’s phone, snatching it away while Steve was reliving his traumatic past. “I don’t ever want to forget them. And those girls in the shows? It really ties the whole thing together, by the way.”  
  
Steve sighed and didn’t even bother to reach for his phone again. It would just be useless. “They were to bring in more money for the army during the war. It was the only way they let me get close to the fight after the serum.”  
  
Tony flipped through the pictures with a grin. “Oh, these are _golden_.” He leaned back in his seat as his eyes remained glued on the screen. “Wait, hold up. Are those _booty shorts_ over tights?!” He zoomed in on the picture before he laughed. “This is so much better than your current suit. It flatters your ass more too.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes before he stepped out of the car. “I did what I had to. It was either stay in a lab and be tested by your father and other scientists, or tour around America until I reach the army across the ocean.”  
  
Tony got out as well, holding Steve’s phone out to him with a grin. “Yeah, I know. Howard was obsessed with you, remember?”  
  
“That still bewilders me,” Steve chuckled before he took his phone back, putting it back in his pocket. “I wonder why he became so obsessed after.”  
  
Tony patted Steve’s back before he walked up towards the entrance to the diner. “I wouldn’t dwell on figuring my dad out. I wasted too many years trying to do that.”  
  
Steve stared at Tony’s back before he followed. He didn’t know much about Tony and Howard’s relationship, except that Howard drunk and worked a lot and the real Jarvis helped raise Tony.  
  
They walked into the diner and sat in a booth near the back to not draw so much attention. They ordered right when the waitress came to the table, both being almost starved hungry. Steve just needs to eat a lot more consistently than normal people, and Tony most likely hadn’t eaten anything in a while.  
  
“Alright, I have to ask,” Tony spoke up, leaning over his arms on the table. “How did it feel doing that little skit in front of all the soldiers overseas?” He grinned with this look interest twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Steve couldn’t resist those eyes. He never could.  
  
“Honestly?” Steve leaned against the back of the booth seat. “It was a complete embarrassment. All they wanted to see were the girls dancing their number,” He chuckled then rubbed the back of his neck, remembering how it felt being up on that stage. “So, the girls were sent back up and I sat in the back and sketched instead.”  
  
Tony laughed a bit. “Army men just wanting to see girls in heels dance? Yep, that sounds right.” He leaned back after and smiled more warmly. “You know, I don’t think I ever saw any of your drawings before. You’re secretive about them, which I respect.”  
  
Steve reflected Tony’s smile, it being contagious. “It’s just a little hobby I had before that helped me feel like this,” He waved his hand in the air. “Is normal. And that I didn’t get pushed into a new century that I don’t understand.”  
  
“Are you any good?” Tony asked as he leaned back when the waitress brought their drinks over – a coffee each.  
  
Steve drank his black, but Tony added some creamer and sugar into his coffee. “Bucky and Ma used to say I was good at it, and that I could get somewhere with my drawings,” He smiled faintly as he thought of those two people. “I bet they never thought I’d get somewhere with a tall, muscular body.”  
  
“I’m certainly not complaining,” Tony responded with a wink and a smirk paired together. This time Steve blushed, like always, but it accompanied with a sweet smile. Even though Tony didn’t remember the history they had together, Steve did. And the little flirts and compliments warmed Steve up to his core – more than coffee ever could.  
  
Tony noticed the change of Steve’s response. Usually Steve was bashful and shy and embarrassed after, but now it was like he was basking in them. He eyed Steve curiously, thoughtfully, before he sipped his coffee again.  
  
“Tony, I have a question as well,” Steve admitted after minutes of comfortable silence. He set his mug back on the table but kept his hands comfortably around the warm ceramic. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable with it,” He assured beforehand.  
  
Tony arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, crossing one leg over the other under the table. “Even if you hadn’t said so, I wouldn’t have answered it anyways if I wasn’t comfortable.” He grinned over to Steve. “I’m an open book. What do you want to know?”  
  
Steve’s expression softened as he listened to Tony before sipping his coffee. “You were talking about that person you have your eyes set on earlier, and I’m quite curious about who could have taken away Tony Stark’s breath.”  
  
“Jealous, Cap? Trying to size up the competition?” Tony quipped with a smirk. “Obviously I’m not going to tell you. Though the only person that knows is Rhodey, and he isn’t in town currently. Plus, he wouldn’t tell anyways.”  
  
“I’m just rather curious,” Steve shrugged and smiled in Tony’s direction. “And I’m not going to try to pry it out of you or Rhodey, so don’t worry about that.”  
  
Tony shrugged and relaxed back with his coffee. “I know, I’m just giving you a hard time,” He smiled warmly again. “But there’s not much to say about the person. Well, there’s everything to say about this person. We don’t have enough time for that though.”  
  
Steve couldn’t help the fond smile that broke across his face. It was slight, but if someone looked they could see it.  
  
That someone was Tony.  
  
“Tell me what you can then,” Steve suggested. The conversation paused for a moment as their food was set down before Tony settled with his food.  
  
“Okay, but I’m gonna eat at the same time,” Tony warned before he took his first bite of his food. “Anyways,” He started with a mouthful. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m pretty sure that I liked them for a while, but it got pushed aside. Then resurfaced pretty fast. And ever since it’s been steadily getting worse.”  
  
Steve cocked his head to the side a bit at Tony’s choice of words. “Worse?”  
  
Tony shrugged then took another bite of food. “Sure, why not?” He chuckled, but it was a soured chuckle. “There’s not really a chance for this person to like me back,” Tony paused for a moment before he looked into Steve’s eyes knowingly. “Is there?”  
  
Steve swallowed his own bite of food, maintaining gazes with Tony. “You can never know for certain about things like this. Especially when there’s nothing being done towards the person for you to know for sure.”  
  
Tony nodded slowly as he took in Steve’s advice, shoveling another bite into his mouth and ruining what would be considered a nice moment. Though it was Tony, and it was a Tony thing to do. Which made Steve love the moment even more.  
  
What happened to just having a small crush?  
  
-  
  
They finished their breakfast with small chatter, both being more focused on eating the food that was in front of them. Tony paid, even with Steve’s refusal, then the two left to stroll around. They walked close to each other on the sidewalks of the city, their shoulders almost bumping together as they walked.  
  
“I’ll have to repay you for the breakfast and for everything else you’ve done for me,” Steve stated as he glanced over to Tony. “And don’t say I don’t have to. One day—” When Steve is out of the loop. “I’ll repay you for _everything_.”  
  
Tony shook his head and paused a moment before he moved to walk closer to Steve, their shoulders and arms now brushing against each other along every step they took. “No, you won’t, Cap. What I do for you doesn’t put a dent in my bank accounts nor is it anything out of my way.”  
  
Steve smiled to himself as they walked, not caring if anyone noticed them or took pictures. It wouldn’t make a difference anyways since it would all simply be preserved in Steve’s mind, and Steve’s mind only. The media would forget everything.  
  
“You’re too much for me, you know,” Steve breathed out softly and with a gentle fondness, though that went right over Tony’s head.  
  
He stopped walking alongside Steve and pulled a face. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Usually everyone thinks I’m too much, so it doesn’t matter. I know.” Tony pushed the words out his mouth, and Steve knew Tony could taste the bitterness on them.  
  
Steve spun around quickly, mentally kicking himself in the ass. He shouldn’t have worded it that way. “Tony, _no_ ,” He stepped in front of Tony, gently holding onto Tony’s shoulders. “I didn’t mean it that way. You’re too much for me as in I don’t deserve you.” Steve moved a hand to cup Tony’s jaw, towering over him a bit because of their height differences.  
  
Tony didn’t want to look Steve in the eyes. “You don’t have to lie, Steve. It’s nothing I’ve never heard before.”  
  
The bitterness was back in Tony’s words. Steve couldn’t take it. He was the reason it was there in the first place.  
  
Steve huffed before he pulled Tony closer and kissed him deeply, slipping his other arm around Tony’s waist to not leave any space between them. It was filled with all of Steve’s emotions that had been blocked from over spilling during their breakfast together, or any Thursday that Steve tried to keep his distance.  
  
Tony was startled at first by the kiss he didn’t see coming, but he kissed back once the moment of shock went away. His muscles untensed and he seemed to melt in Steve’s arms, finally coming to his senses. People stared for a couple reasons: it was two men who suddenly stopped and was kissing each other in the middle of the sidewalk, and they soon realized it was the one and only Tony Stark kissing Captain America.  
  
Once they finally parted their lips, Steve rested their foreheads together. “Tony, I swear on my mom’s grave that I didn’t mean it badly. God—I _love you_ for Christ’s sake.” The words just tumbled out of Steve’s mouth and he didn’t realize it until he saw Tony’s expression.  
  
“Steve, what—”  
  
Steve pulled away from Tony, shocked by his own words. It was too soon. Too sudden for Tony who knew nothing of their history. Steve ran a hand through his hair and glanced around at the crowd now around them. “We should get back, don’t you think?”  
  
Tony’s eyes stayed on Steve, not even noticing the crowd around them. “Yeah, of course.” He pursed his lips before he turned around and started walking back towards the diner where the car was.  
  
Steve gave the crowd an annoyed look before he followed after Tony. The tension between them was radiating off in waves. They didn’t speak until they got into the car, which they weren’t far away from in the first place.  
  
The tension was worse between them since the two were in close quarters in the car. Steve tried to avoid Tony’s gaze. He just ruined what could have been an amazing Thursday.  
  
Tony breathed sharply out his nose before he started driving. But it was in the opposite direction of the tower.  
  
“Where are we going?” Steve asked once he finally got his focus away from his thoughts. “The tower is the other way.”  
  
“There’s obviously something going on with you today. And we need to talk about it. So, we need to be away from where people can find us.” Tony didn’t even glance over as he spoke, his emotions hidden on his face as if he had his helmet on.  
  
Steve sighed and slumped into his seat. “Yes, there’s something going on, but it doesn’t make my words any less true,” Steve tried to get Tony to believe him. “I promise. I don’t throw that word around.”  
  
Tony didn’t respond. How could he just believe that Steve went from embarrassed and shying away from Tony’s flirts, to now – so suddenly – in love with Tony and leaning towards the flirts?  
  
“Tony…” Steve sighed again, a deep frown taking place of his usual smile when around Tony. “Look, I’ll sound crazy, but I’ll risk it,” He started off. Even if Tony always believed him about the loop, he knew how insane this was to believe. “I’m in some sort of time loop. I’ve been repeating the same Thursday for _months_. Yes, it’s as exhausting as it sounds. No, no one else knows. No, I’m the only person who remembers the Thursdays. Yes, I’m telling the truth. No, I don’t know why. I’ve told you of this more than half of the Thursdays I’ve been on, but we can never figure out what it is.”  
  
Tony pulled over on the side of the road, and it seemed to be a field. “Are you shitting me?” He turned to Steve with an incredulous look before he got out the car. “What am I even supposed to think of that?”  
  
“It’s the truth,” Steve stated with desperation, getting out of the car in a hast. “Every Thursday we got called for the same mission by Fury. It was about weapon dealers and the weapons were alien. That was all the information we were given. And I bet you all your money that you got a call from Fury while we were eating and just ignored it, right? Another reason that you didn’t head back towards the tower, right?”  
  
Tony put a hand on the car and leaned on it, staring at Steve with both shock and confusion. “I don’t feel comfortable taking that bet,” He stated in defeat after a moment of silence.  
  
Steve hit his hand, lightly, on the car. “See? I’m telling the truth. For some reason, someone but me in this loop and I have no fucking idea why they—” Steve finally took a moment to look around, and he froze. It was the field that Bucky and he used to go to. Which was also the field Steve took Tony the first time in the loop when the two first got close. “Tony, why did you bring us here?” His voice wasn’t as urgent anymore but leaning more towards perplexed.  
  
Tony rubbed his hands over his face. Too many things were coming at him at once that he couldn’t process it all at once. “Shit, I don’t know. I’ve never been here before in my life,” He exclaimed as he waved his hand around in exasperation. “I just – I don’t know – something felt right when I headed here. Maybe I have a good sense of direction?”  
  
That threw Steve into a whole new loop. “You-You had a feeling to come here?” Impressions. This place left an impression on Tony, and maybe so did Steve.  
  
Tony watched Steve completely bewildered. “Steve, you’re kinda worrying me. I mean, alien guns? What, are they Asgardian or something?” He joked.  
  
Steve froze again.  
  
Asgard.  
  
“Oh god—You’re brilliant,” Steve breathed out in utter relief. “Tony, we need to get to the address Fury sent you. _Now_.” He grabbed both of Tony’s hands, looking at him desperately.  
  
Tony wasn’t following a single thing, but he saw the desperation in Steve’s eyes. “Just hold on, okay? I’ll get us there. Let’s get back in the car.” He squeezed Steve’s hands comfortingly before they both got back in the car.  
  
Steve’s thoughts were flying a million miles per hour, and Tony was almost driving just as fast with Jarvis’ directions. How had he never thought to check the weapons? How had Tony remembered the field?  
  
They parked a block away, and Steve looked over to Tony. “Be careful in there, okay?”  
  
“Yes, because I just go and get myself killed on purpose,” Tony replied sarcastically with a grin, though it dropped when he saw Steve’s sober expression. “Did that happen before in the, uhm, loop?” He scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Steve nodded with a sigh before he got out the car. “One too many times.”  
  
Tony bit his lip for a moment before he got out and followed Steve over to the building. “What’s the plan? Usually you have one.”  
  
“Since we aren’t suited up, I just need you to cover me as I sneak around. All I have to do is look at the weapons.” Steve glanced back to Tony before the two of them made their way into the building that Steve’s been in too many times.  
  
They came at a later time so most of the dealers were gone, and the ones that were there were taking a nap or not paying attention to their surroundings. Steve heard where one of them were and he motioned in that direction to let Tony know to be cautious of that area.  
  
Steve crept up to a box where one of the weapons were stored in, and he opened it carefully. He glanced back towards Tony before he picked up the weapon, looking over the inscriptions on it.  
  
It seemed similar to Loki’s staff that they faced, but Steve couldn’t tell for sure. He never got to really study it. Tony walked closer and examined it himself, running his fingers over the side of it.  
  
“It is Asgardian,” Tony breathed out quietly. “It’s the same inscriptions that were on Loki’s staff.”  
  
Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “Why, of all alien planets, would it be from Asgard?”  
  
Tony shrugged before he set it back down. “Loki should be locked away on Asgard, if Thor stuck by his word or Loki didn’t just escape—” They both looked at each other, and it was as if the thoughts popped into their minds at the same time.  
  
“ _Loki_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate the kudos and the comments for this :) it's my first work and I'm really proud of it.
> 
> Follow my Instragram @starkthesnark for more and for updates on new stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it it! You made it to the last part :) It's been amazing writing this. I've never truly finished a project before, and it feels wonderful. Hopefully I can hold on to this feeling with the other ideas I have in mind.
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide

It had to be Loki that was torturing Steve with this time loop. There was no other explanation for the Asgardian weapons or for the mystical loop that appeared to be unbreakable.  
  
Loki was not easy to catch either when the Master of the Arts knew someone was after him. And Steve was definitely after that man.  
  
Even if it wasn’t like Steve, he would gladly ring Loki’s neck for what he’s put Steve through. It was madness. Steve had officially been in the loop for 150 days – approximately 5 months of Loki’s torture.  
  
And Steve still doesn’t know why either.  
  
Some Thursday mornings Steve would play casual and call Thor to check on Loki, who would then realize Loki wasn’t actually _Loki_ and the Avengers were all called together to search Earth.  
  
Except for Thor, who stayed on Asgard to try to search there incase the incident was recent, and Loki didn’t have time to escape yet.  
  
Steve wondered if Loki was ever even truly taken away and simply let all the Avengers think he was taken so he could do this loop thing to Steve.  
  
Though, they’d have to capture Loki first to find out.  
  
Other Thursdays, Steve would just ask Tony for help finding Loki, even if he wasn’t declared lost yet.  
  
Tony, with the soft spot he has for Steve, would oblige. He would still ask questions of course. But he wouldn’t push. Especially when the moral and righteous Captain America had an exhausted yet still murderous look in his blue eyes.  
  
That Tony didn’t quite understand. It took a lot for someone to get such an exhausted look in their eyes. Tony knew that first hand. So, why did Steve have that look after just a day’s difference?  
  
It made Tony worry every Thursday all over again, but for him it was the first time every day. Not to Steve though. Every Thursday his heart would twinge at how badly Tony worried. He couldn’t do anything about it except try his hardest to locate Loki.  
  
Loki was making the loop harder too. They days would sometimes randomly change to the next Thursday without warning, and Steve would feel more sleep deprived than he already had. He finally understood how Tony felt after those long nights – or _days_ – stuck in his workshop.  
  
Steve let out a bitter chuckle at that thought of this. Maybe that’s why Loki started the loop. Just so Steve could feel Tony’s sleep deprivation for himself.  
  
He forced himself to step away from the ninth punching bag he was pounding on. What the fuck was he thinking? How could he possibly find Loki? Maybe if he had more time, and Loki didn’t constantly try to make Steve lose track of his process – or Tony’s process – then he’d be able to find Loki.  
  
Steve’s fist balled tightly at his sides as his jaw set. He wouldn’t ever be able to get out of the loop. He wouldn’t ever be able to have a life with Tony that Steve’s spent the past five months knowing was very possible.  
  
It made Steve’s head ache as well as his heart. He closed his eyes tightly before he gritted his teeth and threw another punch at the punching bag without looking, knowing already where it was hanging from. Something was off though. Before Steve heard the thud from it hitting the floor, he heard a person’s pained grunt then the thud.  
  
Steve’s eyes snapped open before they widened in horror. “Tony—!” He hurried over and grabbed Tony’s shoulders, quickly examining the other male.  
  
Tony rubbed his arm and gave Steve a weird look. “Okay, are you angry with me or something? You’ve been cooped up in here since you woke, and now you’re throwing beaten-up punching bags at me?” He glanced around Steve and Tony’s brows pulled together. “Christ, Steve…” He saw all the beaten-up punching bags that Steve had already torn through and were lined up to be disposed of.  
  
“Tony are you okay?” Steve repeated, more concerned about Tony’s wellbeing than what Tony thought about the numerous destroyed punching bags. “I’ll explain if you focus on you first.” Bargaining was really the only way to get Tony to care after himself.  
  
Tony sighed, obviously not pleased with it, but he still took a moment to examine his arm. “I mean, considering that I just had a heavy punching bag punched at me by a super soldier, not bad,” He chuckled. “No damage. It’ll probably just be a bruise and a lot of soreness. No worries, okay? Now, back to you.” Tony crossed his arms and eyed Steve skeptically, though Steve didn’t miss the slight wince from Tony.  
  
Steve rubbed a hand on the back over his neck before he stepped back from Tony. Here he goes again, explaining the loop for what is around the 100th time. Literally. Steve explained it anyways, taking it slow and answering any questions. He didn’t feel like rushing it. He didn’t have the energy for that. He needed to relax and let his thoughts flow properly to avoid anymore breakdowns.  
  
He was getting annoyed with those.  
  
“Of course it’s that shitbag,” Tony huffed and rubbed a hand over his face in agitation. “I _knew_ I shouldn’t have trusted Thor to take Loki by himself.”  
  
“I can’t find him. I can’t—God, how are you supposed to find a trickster who could be anyone? Or anything?” Steve sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands. “I’ve tried to get your help on this, and Thor’s, and anyone who can help. For the past month of Thursdays since we realized it was Loki. But I haven’t even truly came close,” Steve tugged at the ends of his hair. “And Loki knows so now he—” He laughs bitterly. “Now he’s _fucking_ with me. As if making me go insane wasn’t simple enough for that mother fu—”  
  
“Whoa, slow down there, Cap,” Tony laughed faintly as he rested his hands on the sides of Steve’s arms. “As much as I like seeing a corrupt version of you – that cussing and everything – you need to take a deep breath. Right now isn’t the time to freak.”  
  
Steve nodded and took a deep breath, letting his eyes close. Captain America doesn’t freak out. Not again. Not so many times… “I’m sorry. I know that’s not like me. I—” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
Tony pursed his lips before he moved to sit next to Steve on the bench, rubbing Steve’s back comfortingly. “Okay. We’ll get you through this, Steve. I’m not gonna give up on you, so don’t give up on me,” He stated with firmness, trying to get Steve to agree. It was the broken look in Steve’s eyes that had Tony feeling like something sunk down in his stomach.  
  
“What else could I possibly do? Not only is it like trying to find a needle in a haystack,” Steve paused to send a sharp look over to Tony. “That you cannot burn to quicken the process – by the way – but there’s a magical being trying to stop me.”  
  
Tony chuckled slightly. “Yeah, that is something I’d say.” He leaned a bit into Steve’s side, still rubbing his back. “I get it though. He could be anywhere. And anyone.”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and he slumped more – if that was even possible. “Yeah, thanks for that reminder.”  
  
“Sorry,” Tony winced before he stilled his hand, keeping it rested on Steve’s back for comfort. “I’m just trying to think of all of it, but it in a different way than what I would normally so I can hopefully have new possible solutions for you.”  
  
There wasn’t much else Steve wanted to say after, so he kept himself from saying anything or he would ramble and end up freaking out. He didn’t want to do that, especially when Tony was sitting right next to Steve, so close to each other.  
  
Tony sighed heavily and relaxed more into Steve’s side as the other thought. “I mean,” He licked his lips. “Loki is right under our _noses_ somewhere and we don’t even have a clue.” He shook his head, not having enough information at the moment.  
  
Steve’s body tensed.  
  
“Son of a—”  
  
He broke off mid-sentence and stood up abruptly, causing Tony to startle up as well. “Did you just have some sort of breakthrough or remember you left an oven on or something?” He arched an eyebrow.  
  
Steve clenched and unclenched his fists, starting to see red. “How did I not see—fuck. Jesus _fuck_.” He wiped his face with his sweat towel before he began to take off his hand wraps.  
  
Tony stared in utter confusion, reaching over and grabbing both of Steve’s wrists gently. “I’m not following here, Cap. Use your words.”  
  
That simple gesture managed to calm Steve, just a couple fractions, as he let the wraps drop onto the floor. “I-I can’t say it. Not aloud. I feel like he can hear,” Steve closed his eyes, realizing how crazy that sounds. “Just follow me, okay? And bring the suit.”  
  
It was vague, and Steve couldn’t help that, but Tony understood.  
  
Steve grabbed Tony’s hands in his and squeezed gently. “We’ll meet in the garage in ten minutes. Thank you, Tones.” Everything that Steve wanted to say, but didn’t, was held in his eyes. He let out a breath and closed his eyes before he pulled away. “I’ll meet you there.”  
  
-  
  
Just as Steve said, they met in the garage in ten minutes, give or take a minute or two. Tony wasn’t suited up – at least, not in the Iron Man suit – but he had a briefcase in his hand that were the same colors as the suit.  
  
Steve knew, from the many hours he and Tony talked as Tony worked, that it was a way for Tony to easily access the suit. Though, he had better ideas. They just weren’t ready yet in Tony’s world.  
  
Steve had suited up though. He had his shield on his back and his cowl in his hand. “I’ll punch in the address for you – or Jarvis,” He called out as he walked to the car that he knew Tony would pick. It was always the same car.  
  
It beeped as Tony unlocked it, already having grabbed the keys. “So, do I get to know any more about your epiphany?” He questioned as they both stepped into the car. “Because if we need our suits, I’m curious to what danger we’re about to get ourselves into.”  
  
The car started as Steve settled with his cowl resting on his lap. “It’s a mission. The one we got called for every Thursday. We’re just going early.” Steve shrugged then typed the address onto the screen for Jarvis to give Tony the directions.  
  
Tony began to drive off once the directions started, taking a moment to glance over to Steve worriedly. “How many men are there in the apartment? You never said,” Tony asked to make some conversation, so his mind wouldn’t go into overdrive and think the worst of Steve’s mental state.  
  
“There’s five of them. By this time, they’re probably still huddled around each other in the dining room discussing drop-offs and deliveries. You know, chatter of that matter.” Steve stared hard out the window, his hands clutched tightly on his knees. He was trying hard to contain all of his anger, all of his rage, all of his heartache. If he was right – and he had a hopeful feeling he was – then he would no longer be waking up on Thursday, April 24. It would finally be the Friday he’s been longing for.  
  
“Are any of them much of a threat?” Tony asked as he took a turn. He also didn’t want Steve’s mind to go into overdrive. “So, I know what I’m up against.”  
  
Steve decided to lean his head back and close his eyes. He felt like he was spinning. “The people themselves aren’t threatening, not really, but do keep in mind they have alien weapons.”  
  
Tony chuckled at that, taking another turn. “Duly noted.”  
  
The silence was thick between them. Tony didn’t truly know what to say to better this situation at such a suspenseful moment, and he also didn’t want to accidentally say anything to make the situation worse. He had a tendency of doing that.  
  
Tony let out a breath of relief once at the destination, though a little way away to not draw too much attention to themselves. He wanted to solve this to help Steve.  
  
Steve looked out to the window towards the building before he unbuckled himself. “Just…follow my lead. Please. And if I can’t at the moment, watch your back. There’s five of them, remember?”  
  
“Roger that, Rogers.” Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at his own little joke.  
  
Steve couldn’t help the tug of his lips in the corner.  
  
They got out the car together and made their way over to the building. As they walked, Steve tugged on his cowl and secured it. “Now would be a good time to suit up.”  
  
Tony didn’t argue with that, setting the briefcase down and stepping on it to signal the suit to attach. While he did that, Steve walked up to the door of the apartment and knocked on it. He stood there as he heard the voices go down inside, holding his hands clasped together in front of him.  
  
Steve was radiating pure anger, and the fact that Steve was acting so calm at the same time was blood-curdling. Tony met up at Steve’s side, his suit on but his faceplate open.  
  
“It’s very Captain America of you to knock,” Tony joked and grinned to Steve, though he straightened up when he just got a glance from Steve. He was too busy collecting all his anger from the past five months. “Wait—Did you call me Tones earlier?” He asked when Tony’s thoughts decided to ramble and replay bits of their earlier conversation.  
  
Steve went to tell Tony to focus, but the door cracked open to reveal one of the dealers with a gun – one of the alien weapons. He held the weapon in front of him defensively, his eyes skeptical and cold. He wasn’t who Steve was looking for.  
  
“Get lost,” The man sneered, cocking the gun.  
  
Tony’s faceplate snapped shut and he held his hands up, the repulsors warmed up and ready to fire. “Why? Hasn’t the party just started?” He questioned with that perfect wit that Steve has come to love. But now wasn’t the time.  
  
Steve glanced behind the man before he sighed impatiently. “You’re annoying me,” He stated blatantly with an expressionless face. He pursed his lips together before, in a quick motion that even caught Tony off-guard, Steve snatched the gun out of the man’s hands while simultaneously doing his signature power kick, effectively sending the man flying back.  
  
There wasn’t a moment wasted after. Steve held the gun up for his own defense as he stalked his way inside. Tony didn’t waste any time following, looking around and keeping his hands held up.  
  
Steve didn’t bother looking at their surroundings. He had to find the one he was looking for.  
  
It wasn’t hard to either. Three of them came at Tony and Steve once in the apartment. Neither were the guy Steve was looking for. So, Steve fired the weapon gun at one, and Tony blasted the other two with each hand repulsor.  
  
“I know there’s five of you,” Steve called out as he stepped over the motionless bodies. “I know you’re here!” Steve’s voice rose as his fury seeped out.  
  
There was a laugh, and the fifth dealer walked out from around a corner, clapping his hands together slowly and mocking. “Wow. I’m honestly quite surprised in you, _Captain America_.”  
  
_Broken Nose Guy_.  
  
Tony glanced between them, knowing it wasn’t his place to initiate any fighting. He also didn’t connect the dots yet.  
  
Steve gripped the gun tightly in his hands to prevent his hands from shaking from his anger. He had his jaw clenched tightly shut as well. “You— _Loki_ —” Steve chunked the gun at the trickster for a momentary distraction before he lunged forward, punching the man in the nose as hard as he could.  
  
“Wait—That’s Loki? Thanks for the heads up, Cap,” Tony thanked sarcastically before he fired his repulsor at Loki when he tried to grab the gun Steve chunked.  
  
Steve sent an annoyed yet infuriating look at Tony before he focused his attention back to Loki, more of his anger showing. Tony could swear he saw the outlines of Steve’s arm veins even from under the suit’s sleeves.  
  
Loki changed back to himself as he cradled his bleeding nose. He honestly wasn’t expecting being attacked until after Steve talked more. “You…You foolish mortal!” He bellowed once he saw the blood in his hand. Loki went to get up and lunge at Steve, and Tony held his arms up again in preparation, but before anything else could happen there was thunder in the distance.  
  
Steve let out a breath, glad for the great timing. “Maybe it would be of better comfort for you to have your brother by your side as I punch your face in.” Steve’s voice started as a threat but turned into an angry growl with balled fists at his sides.  
  
Tony kept a hand up to keep Loki in place, but Tony moved his other hand to rest on Steve’s shoulder. “We have to take him in to S.H.I.E.L.D..”  
  
Steve wanted to argue. He wanted to bash Loki’s head against the wall and to do his worst. To hell with his reputation. He was _pissed_.  
  
Luckily Thor took that moment to barge in. He was radiating anger as well, but not for the same reason. Steve didn’t tell Thor everything, just that he located Loki on Earth – or Midgard.  
  
“Brother, what have you done here?” Thor’s tone was angry, but also worried for what his brother did. Steve did not look as friendly as he used to, even when in mid-battle.  
  
Loki was back to holding his nose, a pissed-off look on his face that turned into a sinister smirk as his gaze redirected to Steve. “Why don’t you ask your friend Steven here, huh? Why don’t you tell them about all those days you broke down—”  
  
“Loki—” Steve’s voice was low and threatening.  
  
“About all those days you wallowed in self-pity—”  
  
“Stop—”  
  
“About all those days you broke down, you couldn’t take anything anymore—”  
  
“Shut up!” Steve roared in anger. He didn’t want to hear how he failed himself and most importantly, he didn’t want Tony to hear it either who was currently looking increasingly concerned.  
  
Tony had lowered his hands since Thor was now in the room, but he tried to keep his guard up. Though he turned his full attention to Steve, a look on his face that meant he knew what Loki was getting at. “Steve…” His voice sounded burdened.  
  
Steve had to shut his eyes to keep himself from losing control. Captain America shouldn’t have a dark side.  
  
But Loki continued. “Yes, tell them Steve! Let them know how I, Loki, was the one to break Captain America – the Great Super Soldier. Let them know how you were so _desperate_ for a way out that you were willing to take your own life to—”  
  
This time Loki didn’t get to finish. Steve’s fingernails dug into his palms as he kept his hands at his sides, but he swung his leg forward and kicked Loki in the face. It didn’t do any permanent damage, but it managed to knock him unconscious from the blow.  
  
Thor immediately went to Loki’s side, cuffing him up. “Steven, I apologize for any thing that my brother has done.”  
  
Steve didn’t meet either of their gazes. They knew. Tony knew. And Steve knew that he would never be looked at the same. “He needs to be seen by Fury. We’ll ride together.” His voice was void of anything, and he walked out without another word.  
  
He wasn’t expecting that to happen, not really. Sure, he knew Loki would spill some things regarding the loop, but he didn’t think Loki would take it that far.  
  
Thor didn’t pry Steve about what Loki had said, waiting until they debriefed Fury about everything. Tony, surprisingly, kept his mouth shut. He was, well, heartbroken. He couldn’t find words.  
  
-  
  
Back at headquarters, Fury came immediately once informed about the situation. Thor, along with other agents, ushered Loki into a cell that they made specifically Loki-proof after the events in New York. Steve and Tony went with Fury into a debriefing room.  
  
Steve sat in one of the chairs, rigid and tense. He still hasn’t said a word to Tony or looked into his eyes. Steve couldn’t bring himself to.  
  
Fury crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair opposite from Steve. There was a pitied look on Fury’s face that was definitely a change from the usual. “I’m gonna need you to start from the very beginning, Cap. Don’t leave anything out.” He eyes Steve with a stern expression, not wanting any bullshit.  
  
“Alright. Alright, fine,” Steve sighed and roughly rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It was over with. He just wanted to forget it and wake up to Friday.  
  
So, Steve told Fury about everything. Everything except for the intimate moments with Tony, and the nights they shared together, and the beach, and the field, and every other moment Steve had stored in his heart.  
  
Tony sat at the table as well, never saying anything, and never taking his eyes off of Steve, until he had to put in his input about the events that just happened.  
  
“Thank you, Captain. Now I need to go talk to our little ‘friend’ if you don’t mind. We’ll check in tomorrow with you, okay?” Fury stood up and patted Steve’s shoulder on his way out. “Try and get some rest.”  
  
Steve stared down at his lap. He was terribly aware that Tony had been looking at him that whole time. He still didn’t want to talk about it or about anything related to it. But he wanted to be by Tony, and he couldn’t have both.  
  
“Okay, are you just going to never look at me again? Or are you ever going to tell me what you didn’t tell Fury?” Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, a look in his eyes that would let Steve know he wasn’t backing down.  
  
But Steve wasn’t looking so he wouldn’t know. “Tony, please. I’m exhausted.” Steve stood up and went to walk away, but Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist gently as he too stood up.  
  
Steve tensed at the touch, trying not to melt into it. “Tones…”  
  
“And what’s with you nicknaming me?” Tony stepped closer into Steve’s space, his grasp gentle and soft. “Steve, you’ve just been through something that…that I can’t even imagine going through. And I’ve been through a lot. Can’t you talk to me about it?”  
  
“You-You know about…” Steve started to sputter out before he had to purse his lips together to stop any cries coming out.  
  
“About what?” Tony’s voice was luring and soft, and Steve couldn’t help but step closer into Tony’s warmth.  
  
Steve just shook his head. “I’ll...I’ll tell you the other stuff later, okay?” He made himself smaller to get closer to Tony’s comforting presence. “Can we just…go lay down or something?” It almost didn’t feel real that this could be over. And Steve definitely wasn’t going to get his hopes up incase something was still up Loki’s sleeve.  
  
Tony rubbed Steve’s wrist gently before he let go. “Alright. Let’s go to my place? That way no one will bother you, and I have food.” He smiled softly, almost lovingly, and Steve couldn’t resist.  
  
“It certainly sounds better than being alone right now,” Steve replied in a soft breath, moving to grab Tony’s hand in his. Steve had to remind himself that Tony was his anchor, his grip for control. As long as Tony was around, Steve should be okay.  
  
“Then let’s get going then, Cap. My car is still outside.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand comfortingly before he pulled them away from the debriefing room.  
  
Neither let go of the other’s hand.  
  
-  
  
Steve put his hands in his pockets when inside Tony’s suite, thinking back to every Thursday they spent in here that Tony has no recollection of. He wasn’t as tense anymore now that he was away from Loki’s presence, and he was only in Tony’s presence.  
  
Tony looked over at Steve with pursed lips before he made his way to the kitchen. “What do you want? I’ll make you anything. Or order, because you also know I’m not the best cook.” He chuckled at himself before he looked to Steve, waiting for the order.  
  
“Can we order some pizza or something? One Thursday you cooked for us, and there may or may not have been a fire.” Steve was still sullen and exhausted, but his words were light, like he was poking fun at Tony.  
  
Tony took that as a cue to grin. “Maybe you’re the genius after all, Cap.” He walked passed Steve on the way to the living room, patting his shoulder gently. “J, order four large pepperoni and black olive pizzas. You know from where.”  
  
The two sat down on the couch together, and Tony pulled one leg up on the couch as he turned sideways to look at Steve. He, on the other hand, was looking down and fiddling his hands together.  
  
“So, you mentioned that I tried cooking for us? What for?” Tony asked curiously, though not in a pushy manner. His voice was gentle, not wanting to cause Steve to tense up and close off.  
  
Steve clasped his hands together tightly for a moment before he released as he let out a deep breath. There wasn’t a single Thursday that Tony denied Steve’s affections, but it didn’t make Steve’s doubts and fears go away. If everything went right, he had no more do-overs.  
  
“You asked me if I wanted to spend the evening at your place and have dinner,” Steve replied carefully, trying to avoid letting out more than he wants to at the moment.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow and rested an arm over the back side of the couch. “I know we hang out a lot, and that sentence would be deemed genuine, except for under the circumstance that I know you’re hiding a big part of the loop.”  
  
Steve rubbed his hands over his face as he slumped back. “It’s-It’s more complicated than that, Tony…” His voice quieted at the end as it droned off.  
  
“Then uncomplicate it,” Tony comforted with that soft voice of his, resting his other hand gently on Steve’s forearm. “I know that sounds like bullshit, but it’s how I create things all the time. It helps.”  
  
There was a pause, a moment of hesitation, before Steve finally rambled out, “We had this kind of, uhm, relationship that started up most Thursdays…”  
  
Tony’s fingers twitched above Steve’s forearm, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. “What…What do you mean?” His hand moved away a bit as the shock creeped into Tony’s words and expression.  
  
“I mean what I said,” Steve spoke with a more accustomed speed this time, though his voice lacked his normal confidence. “I don’t want to freak you out, I don’t, but it…happened. No matter if I told you of the loop or not. We always just came together.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, if I’m trying to be honest here, mostly I came onto you.”  
  
Tony went to say something, but Steve wasn’t done. If he didn’t get it out now, he wouldn’t want to continue the conversation.  
  
“I’m not just…making this up. Okay? This one time I tried to go on the mission alone, because no matter what you seemed to get hurt during it. Whether it was small or something major. But you followed me and barged in, and one of their weapons killed you. You had—” Steve’s voice tightened as he remembered the events that happened months ago for him. “You died in my arms. And your last words were you telling me you loved me…” He risked a glance in Tony’s direction. “The Thursday following—God, you don’t understand how relieved I was that the loop wasn’t over at that—”  
  
Tony’s lips were on Steve’s. Christ, Steve was rambling, and explaining to Tony about previous relationships between them two that he couldn’t remember, and Tony couldn’t help himself.  
  
“I do love you, Steve. And Christ, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that alone,” Tony apologized with such sorrow that Steve knew it was honest.  
  
Steve’s eyes were now fully on Tony, wanting to pull him close and never let go. Not for any reason. “I was never truly alone,” His voice was low and soft, so Tony had to strain to hear it. “I always had you. Tony, you were like my anchor. If I didn’t have you, I would not be sane at the moment. And I certainly would not have figured it out on my own.”  
  
Tony scooted himself closer, cupping Steve’s jaw gently. “Steve, if that’s true then—”  
  
“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt, but your pizza is being sent up the elevator,” Jarvis interrupted. Tony sighed before he reluctantly got up, pulling away from Steve.  
  
“I’m not done with you,” Tony stated with a finger pointed towards Steve, though a soft expression on his face. Almost pitied.  
  
Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling his stomach drop. He knew what it was about.  
  
The elevator dinged and opened, and Tony grabbed the pizzas that were set on the floor to come up. No one except permitted personnel were allowed to stand inside the elevator that leads to Tony’s suite. If someone tried who wasn’t permitted, Jarvis wouldn’t allow the elevator to move and he’d contact security – Happy.  
  
He balanced the four large-sized boxes in his arms before he walked back over with them. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked with an eyebrow raised as he set the boxes down on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
Steve scooted to the edge of the couch, opening the top box and eagerly taking a slice. “On Thursday,” He tried to joke lightly as he brought the slice closer to his face, though Tony had this look on his face that was certainly not amused. “Too soon?” He questioned sheepishly before he started to eat. It wasn’t really something Steve wanted to joke about either, but he didn’t want to get back to what Tony wanted to ask.  
  
“Just eat this, okay? I’ll probably eat about,” Tony eyed the pizza. “Four slices?” He nodded, confirming it to himself. “Yeah, you can eat the rest. And if not, then cold pizza in the morning is also as delicious.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve breathed out softly as he was already grabbing for another slice. He continued to eat quickly, practically inhaling the pizzas, as Tony ate the four slices like he said.  
  
Tony sat back as Steve ate, checking some notifications on his phone. “I wanted to let you eat in peace, but Fury told me that they talked to Loki – with Thor there, of course – and he said he wanted to, well, ‘break you to break up the team’. His words.” He looked over to Steve before setting the phone aside. “Something about you being the heart and soul of the team. Which, as our leader, I agree.”  
  
Steve swallowed his mouthful, huffing out after. “It would have been easier if he just killed me then.”  
  
“Speaking of that—”  
  
“Tony—”  
  
“No, Steve,” Tony held his hand up to stop Steve from continuing, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. “You said I was your anchor, right? Then what did Loki mean when he said you were willing to take your own life?” Tony didn’t want to know the answer to this, not really, but he felt he had to. He wanted to know if he heard wrong. He wanted to know that his Steve didn’t do that.  
  
Steve grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands, once again not looking at Tony. “It-It got exhausting, and I couldn’t always go to you,” He wiped his mouth before he set the napkin in one of the empty boxes. “There were…so many days that I thought I would never get out.”  
  
Tony grabbed both of Steve’s hands. “Don’t tell me you…” He couldn’t finish off his sentence, the words left in his throat and were unreachable.  
  
“I…” Steve looked down to their hands, letting his thumbs brush over the tops of Tony’s hands. “I couldn’t handle it anymore,” He admitted defeatedly, his voice cracking. “I tried, Tony. I promised you one day that I wouldn’t give up on you, but that was the worst experience I’ve ever been through a-and…” His hands tightened on Tony’s hold. “I let you down. I’m sorrier for that than you can ever know.”  
  
“Baby…” The term of endearment slipped off Tony’s tongue like it was made to be there. He squeezed Steve’s hands gently, not knowing if Steve wanted him closer or not. “You didn’t let me down…and not only because I don’t remember it,” Tony let go of Steve’s hands and cupped his face gently. “But because you still tried. Steve, I know you. You’re Captain America, and you’re also my best friend. The person I love. Who I can’t even possibly compare to because, come on, it’s me we’re talking about here.”  
  
Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling Tony onto his lap. “But you wouldn’t have given up, a-and you wouldn’t have taken so long to figure everything out.” He shook his head then tucked his face into the crook of Tony’s neck.  
  
Tony got comfortable in Steve’s embrace, one arm wrapped around Steve and his other hand combing through Steve’s hair in a comforting manner. “Why don’t you tell me the good parts of the loop?” He suggested softly, wanting to draw Steve away from that dark conversation.  
  
“The good parts?” Steve kept his face in Tony’s neck, thinking as his hand rubbed Tony’s back gently. “Uhm, there was this one night that I was up on the ledge on the common floor. It was the first time in the loop that I felt like I may be able to…you know.”  
  
Tony pulled back and quirked a brow. “Is this _supposed_ to be a good part?”  
  
Steve couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. It was tiny, but it was still there and that was enough for Tony to know Steve would be alright. “It is. Let me finish.” He moved his free arm up, brushing back Tony’s hair.  
  
“As I was saying,” Steve pulled Tony closer to his chest. “I almost didn’t realize I was scooting closer to the edge until you came up. I had been avoiding you that particular Thursday to see if maybe that would do something – which of course it didn’t – and just seeing you snapped me out of it,” Steve brought a hand up to cup Tony’s cheek. “And then, uh…” Steve’s cheeks flushed darkly. “Then we…fondued?”  
  
Tony’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Was that the only time we’ve done that?” He asked curiously, his lips quirking up in smirk.  
  
Steve huffed slightly, knowing how smug Tony was getting. “No, it wasn’t…” He glanced to Tony then cleared his throat. “Another good part of the loop is one day we went to the beach. Well, I had, in a way, ran away? I hoped getting out of state would help so I stopped in Virginia at a beach. You ended up finding me, of course. So, you stayed with me, and you didn’t make me tell you what was wrong. We just…spent a day at the beach. Together.”  
  
Tony leaned in and kissed Steve again. It was soft, and sweet, and everything Steve wanted. “We should do that one day then. Now that this is over for you. Just me and you again. I used to not be a fan of the beach, but I feel like I’d enjoy it,” Tony promised against Steve’s lips, a smile on Tony’s lips. Steve breathed out and smiled slightly, resting their foreheads together. “I’ll even clear my whole day for you.”  
  
“That sounds amazing, Tones. It really does. I just hope this is truly over,” Steve deflated with a small shrug. “There’s been a lot of empty promises.”  
  
Tony glanced over at the clock before he turned back to Steve with a smile. “Alright, I have a plan then. You’ll spend the night here and we’ll watch movies you need to catch up on while we wait for Friday to come. You know, so then we’re killing two birds with one stone.”  
  
“How are you so perfect?” Steve murmured softly, cupping Tony’s jaw this time.  
  
Tony was practically glowing at that, wondering why it took one of Loki’s evil schemes to get them together. “I may disagree, but now isn’t the time for that. Let’s start our marathon!”  
  
-  
  
They went through a good bit of movies and snacked on the remaining pizza as they cuddled together on the couch.  
  
Since they were killing two birds with one stone, Tony played classic movies for them to watch. Movies in that category included all three Back to The Future’s, Die Hard, a few classic Disney movies, and that’s where they’re at currently with The Incredibles.  
  
Steve favored The Incredibles and the Back to The Future trilogy – for obvious reasons. Tony stayed at Steve’s side, though he was struggling to fight against sleep. He did stay awake though, he was just no longer paying attention to the movie and instead paying attention to staying awake.  
  
Fortunately for both Steve and Tony, it was only a couple more minutes until midnight. Steve had tensed up with each passing second, and Tony felt all of it against Steve’s side that he was curled in to.  
  
“Jesus, Steve. You’re like a block,” Tony groaned tiredly. He glanced at the clock before he sat up more. “You’re anxious, huh?”  
  
Steve nodded with pursed lips. “It’s hard to believe that it’s over after five months of it…” He sighed heavily. “I never will like Thursdays.”  
  
_The minutes ticked by_.  
  
Tony reached over and caressed Steve’s cheek gently. “Whatever happens when midnight comes, you know I’ll always be there for you. Right? You said so yourself.”  
  
“I know,” Steve replied softly, resting his own hand over Tony’s. “Whether this works or not, I want to thank you, Tony. I’ll at least have a clue for next Thursday because of you if this isn’t over.”  
  
_Just a minute away_.  
  
Tony grabbed his phone, handing it to Steve so he could count down the seconds. “I’d do anything for you, Cap.” He gave Steve a small, hopeful smile.  
  
With a deep breath, Steve held the phone tightly in both hands. “This sort of reminds me of some twisted New Year’s.”  
  
_Thirty seconds._  
  
Tony chuckled, resting his hands over Steve’s for comfort. “Just minus all the kazoos and drunk people wandering around for someone to kiss.”  
  
_Fifteen seconds_.  
  
“Tony…” Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, not tearing his eyes away from the phone. His heart was hammering against his chest. This is the most hope he had for the loop to end. If it didn’t, well, Steve would be ruined.  
  
_Ten seconds_.  
  
“Just take a deep breath, Cap,” Tony tried to soothe, keeping his hands on Steve’s hands as Tony scooted even closer.  
  
_Five seconds_.  
  
Steve nodded a bit and took a deep breath that came out ragged as his heart started to beat even faster. They both stared at the phone, no noise except for the hums of all the electronics and such running through the tower.  
  
Those five seconds felt like five months to Steve. All those five months-worth of Thursdays flashing through his mind as a presentation of slides that they normally have at meetings.  
  
Steve sucked in a breath as one second came, and Tony couldn’t help but do the same.  
  
_Friday, April 25_.  
  
“Oh fuck—” Steve breathed out sharply before he gasped in a breath of air. “Tony, i-it’s—”  
  
Tony grinned, practically beaming, as he finally looked back up to Steve. “You did it, Steve.”  
  
Steve shook his head. “Tony, _we_ did it. I…I love you so much.” He set the phone aside and pulled Tony into a hug that Steve needed dearly.  
  
Tony held Steve close, smiling softly before he pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Well, now that it’s Friday and you love Friday’s a lot more than Thursdays, what do you say about making us official and going out to dinner? A real date an everything at a nice restaurant. And the next day can be the beach.” He looked down and grinned to Steve. “It’ll be our last first date.”  
  
“You and I having a date on a Friday? Nothing could be better than that.” Steve beamed happily to Tony, feeling like he could float with the burden of the loop off his shoulders. “I love you. And I will love every single day with you, even Thursdays.”  
  
“Oh yeah? You’ll probably just be moody on Thursdays, but I can deal with that if it means having you,” Tony replied with a flirty voice, though a sweet smile, before he kissed Steve.  
  
This kiss was different. It was deeper, and held more meaning in it, that Steve couldn’t help but pull Tony closer. It was enough for Steve to finally feel grounded, to finally feel like he had control of everything again.  
  
After all, he did have Tony. And that was all Steve needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially over! I would appreciate any kudos that have not been given yet and any comments you may have!
> 
> Follow my Instragram @starkthesnark for more and for updates on new stories!


End file.
